


Alcohol Anonymous

by Robron_emmerdale



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron_emmerdale/pseuds/Robron_emmerdale
Summary: Liv attends a treatment centre to help with her alcohol abuse. A look at the 30 days of Liv’s treatment and how Aaron and Robert cope.





	1. Chapter 1

It was something they completely missed. They’ve been so busy getting their family back on track, taking care of Seb and determined to get her off prison they didn’t realise the bottle she disguised as water was full of Vodka. After she returned from Ireland her court date was the next day, and she felt lucky with the result. She got a suspended sentence for 12 months and a curfew. She was relieved but the guilt over the spiking still affected her. A week after the court date she’d collapsed after drinking too much. It was the second time she’d been rushed into hospital over a drink related problem. Lisa and Gabby both confessed to the times they’d caught Liv drinking and Aaron was furious with them both. 

Liv insisted she didn’t want to be like her Mum. She didn’t want to depend on Alcohol to help her through her everyday life,it’s a coping mechanism she just had. Robert suggested getting help which Aaron thought was a good idea. She didn’t want to go to AA meetings where she’d probably be the only teenager there, but Chas recommended a treatment centre and everyone was on board. 

She’d spend thirty days in there without her phone or any type of contact. They’d explained everything to Aaron and Robert who were both wary of it all going thirty days without speaking to her but they insisted it was a good thing. The second week into the therapy they had a week called ‘family week’. It was where family members of Liv’s choice would go for a therapy session each day to help Liv and help her open up about her problems. 

The only treatment centre they could find that could fit Liv in straight away was Cornwall. Aaron didn’t want Liv so far away but she told him she wanted to do it and she wanted to be better. Robert and Aaron had found a cottage to book for the second week where the family will stay for Family Week. Aaron wanted to stay there throughout Liv’s treatment but she was adamant the only time she wanted him there was when he had to be. It took a lot of persuading but Aaron finally agreed. 

Before going into the treatment centre Liv got to choose which family she wanted present during Family Week. She’d chose Aaron, Robert, Gerry, Chas, Paddy, Seb and Victoria to all attend. She didn’t want all The Dingles there after recent events and wanted only immediate family. Victoria was confused as to why Liv would want her there but rather then question it she agreed to help her. Rebecca wasn’t happy about Seb being away in Cornwall for the week or going to a treatment centre but Robert had to plead how important it was. Victoria was going too which meant Rebecca had to go and stay with Diane at the B&B so she didn’t put herself in danger. 

Aaron wanted to drop Liv off in Cornwall but she couldn’t bare saying goodbye down there. She decided to let Robert take her which hurt Aaron, but he knew she had to call the shots now. Liv was quiet on the ride down there up until it was time to go in. She hugged Robert tighter then ever before and told him she was sorry. He hated seeing her in such a mess and told her she had nothing to be sorry for. She told him she didn’t want to let either of them down which Robert insisted she hadn’t. After telling her how proud he was of her and how much he loved her he let her go. It was the hardest thing he could do but it needed to be done for her own physical and mental health. 

 

Robert arrived home later that night to Aaron who hadn’t gone to bed. He’d made sure Seb was out but he couldn’t rest until Robert got home. Aaron cried the minute he saw Robert and the pair of them just fell into each other’s arms. 

They love Liv and she’ll always be a massive part of them but all they can do now is wait for the moment they see her again. Liv insisted they get on with their lives for her whilst she’s getting better and that’s exactly what they’ll do. They’ll sit and wait till the day they have Liv back again not just home but the Liv that got lost a long time ago. She’s in there somewhere and now she’s gone to get her back.


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert face the future. Liv meets her counsellor.

It’s a strange morning in The Mill today. Aaron and Robert are both up earlier then usual because Seb decided to get up early despite having a restless night teething. Gerry has been covering for Aaron at work so he can focus on Liv and their family a lot more. Aaron wanted to go to work to distract himself but Gerry was adamant he needed to take atleast a few days off to feel better. 

Robert’s sat at the table feeding Seb whilst Aaron makes them both coffee. They’d both been worrying so much over Liv aswell as dealing with Seb’s teething they’d barely slept. 

“It’s a bit too quiet isn’t it?” Aaron said softly as he poured them both coffee. Robert let out a little chuckle. 

“Don’t worry before you know it she’ll be home playing her music on full blast and driving us crazy” Robert said lightly. He wanted to keep the mood light as possible because he knows it’s affecting Aaron a lot. Aaron let out a little smile at the thought of her when she comes home. He placed both their coffees on the table as he sat down. 

“Do you think she’s alright?” Aaron asked worriedly. 

“She’ll be fine. If there was a problem they’ve got our numbers to call” Robert replied letting out a soft smile. 

“She’ll be alright won’t she?” Aaron asked nervously. 

“Of course she will. She’s stronger then the lot of us put together. Has Sandra been in touch?” Robert replied. Aaron sighed. 

“She said to keep her updated and that’s the last time she messaged” Aaron replied bitterly. It was annoying how Sandra still didn’t show much concern over Liv. 

“She’s got everyone she needs right here. If Sandra can’t even be bothered to come down here through all this then she doesn’t deserve Liv” Robert said annoyed. Aaron let out a little smile. 

“So what do we do to distract ourselves? We’ve both taken time off work so we can’t sit round here all day” Aaron asked quickly changing the subject. 

“Well Diane wants to meet us in the pub for dinner and Rebecca is taking Seb for a few hours at tea time so we have some free time later” Robert replied lifting Seb up who’d just finished his bottle. Aaron nodded. 

“Are you are you’re all right?” Robert asked. Aaron sighed. 

“I hate the thought of her being there on her own. It just doesn’t feel right without her” Aaron replied sadly. Robert let out a sad smile seeing the struggle in his husband’s eyes. 

“Look next week we’re going down there. We’ll see her and even get a break from this place. Just stay positive and remember this is a good thing.” Robert replied. Aaron smiled as he took Seb from Robert’s arms. 

“Why don’t we go and get you dressed eh? We don’t want your Daddy picking out a horrible outfit” Aaron said standing up with Seb. 

“Excuse me?” Robert said widening his eyes. Aaron laughed as he took Seb upstairs. Robert smiled at the sound of Aaron laughing. It didn’t happen often and certainly hasn’t recently which makes it so special to hear. 

 

-

In the the treatment centre Liv’s facing her first day. She’d been given a list of all the things she’ll be doing whilst she’s there and first on the list is meeting her assigned counsellor. This is the person she opens up to and shares everything with. They’d arranged things for her to do like writing down her fears and worries, aswell as her hopes for the future. 

Liv’s sat nervously in the chair waiting for her counsellor to arrive. She isn’t sure if today will be the day she’ll open up about anything but she’s willing to try. The door opens in walks a lovely looking lady who reminds her of Chas - but with less make up. 

“Hello Olivia, I’m Karen and I’ve been assigned as your counsellor during you’re stay here” she said holding out a hand. Liv shook her hand nervously. 

“Hi, nice to meet you” Liv replied nervously as she watched Karen sit opposite her. 

“Now before we start I just want you to know there’s absolutley no judging okay? Everything you tell me will be written down and also kept confidential. Just take your time she don’t feel like you need to rush okay?” Karen said softly. Liv let out a little smile and nodded. 

“So firstly I’ve read through your notes which makes it much easier during the introductions. We want our patients to feel safe and warm here so rather then ask on the first day why their here we read their notes. Is that okay?” Karen asked with a warm smile. Liv nodded. 

“Y-yeah course” she replied. Karen smiled and opened the book ready to begin. 

“So how are you feeling today? Nervous?” Karen asked warmly. 

“Y-yeah. I’ve never done anything like this before” Liv replied. 

“It’s okay to feel nervous but I hope in time I can make you feel good and we can watch you leave here happy and ready to face the outside world. Are you okay about that?” Karen asked with a small smile. Liv nodded. 

“Okay so the first question I’m going to ask you is something which I like to call an ice breaker to help you feel less anxious rather then get into the nitty gritty stuff straight away. Is that okay with you?” She asked softly. 

“Yeah. It’s fine” Liv replied nervously. 

“So imagine your future five years from now. What would you like it to be like?” Karen asked. Liv thought long and hard for a minute hoping she wasn’t taking to long but Karen just smiled and nodded in a way to say it was okay. 

“I’ll be 21 then so I’m hoping I’ll be working a secure job and hopefully have my own car” Liv said with a small smile. 

“And is there a specific job you’d like to have?” Karen asked smiling. Liv shook her head. 

“I’ve never really thought about what I wanted to be if I’m honest. Any job would be fine as long as I’m good at it and can earn money for myself” Liv replied nervously. 

“That’s absolutley fine. A lot of people don’t know what they want to do and sometimes working different jobs can help you find the right path for yourself” Karen replied smiling as she jotted down notes. 

“Now the next question is your favourite memory. It could be anything you want it to be no matter how big or small” Karen asked looking at Liv. 

“There’s not a lot of memories I have that are good but I suppose my favourite memory was when Aaron told me he’d bought our house. It’s what I’d wanted for ages” Liv replied rubbing her hands together.

“Aaron is your brother right?” Karen asked. Liv nodded. 

“And when you found out how did you feel?” Karen asked. 

“I-it felt good. I was ready for us to have our own home together and have our own space. I was really happy when he told me” Liv replied smiling softly at the memory. Karen smiled as she jotted down notes. 

“Now this next question is normally a tough one for some of our patients but there’s no pressure. You can even tell me to pass the question and we don’t have to continue with it” Karen said smiling. Liv nodded. 

“Who are the five most important people in your life?” Karen asked. Liv smiled thinking of everyone in her life right now. She didn’t want to belittle anyone by saying their less important but truth is she does have a top five. 

“First one is Aaron, my brother” Liv replied. 

“And hows your relationship with him?” Karen asked. 

“It’s great. I mean we argue a lot but I know he only gets annoyed because he’s looking out for me. He’s always there to make sure I’m okay” Liv replied smiling. 

“He sounds like a good brother. Brothers are great eh?” Karen said smiling as she continued writing. Liv let out a little smile. 

“The second one is Robert. The one who dropped me here” Liv replied nervously. The only time she’s ever been truly open about her feelings towards Robert is after he’d gotten back together with Aaron. 

“And what relation is Robert to you?” Karen asked. 

“Brother in law. He’s married to my brother but he’s more of a brother to me” Liv replied. Karen smiled. 

“And how’s your relationship with him?” Karen asked softly. 

“It’s really good. I mean we argue and fall out but who doesn’t with family? He’s great and he’s supportive” Liv said with a little smile. 

“That’s good isn’t it? Having a brother in law who’s like a brother. I bet he can drive you crazy too though” Karen joked. Liv let out a little laugh. 

“Yeah. But it’s nice to have him around” Liv replied. Karen smiled. 

“Third is my Mum. I don’t see her much but she’s still important to me” Liv replied. Karen smiled. 

“How’s your relationship with her?” Karen asked. Liv sighed. 

“Rocky. There’s a lot that happened over the years but I still love her. She’s still my Mum” Liv replied. Karen nodded. 

“Fourth is Chas. Aaron’s Mum” Liv said softly. 

“And how’s your relationship with her?” Karen asked. 

“It’s the same as the others. Its rocky at times but she’s there when I need her. She’s like a Mum to me aswell” Liv replied. Karen smiled. 

“It’s nice to have people there isn’t it? You seem to have a good support system” Karen replied smiling. Liv nodded. 

“And who’s your fifth person?” Karen asked. Liv didn’t know who to say. 

“Is it okay if I stop this now? It’s just need to think about the fifth person” Liv asked nervously. 

“Of course it is. There’s no rush” Karen replied. Liv let out a small smile. 

“Okay today was just a brief meeting so tomorrow when we meet we’ll get more into detail about things but is there any chance you could do something for me?” Karen replied. 

“S-sure what is it?” Liv asked. Karen handed her a book full of empty pages. 

“This will be your own personal diary. I want you to write in here your fears, your worries, hope’s for the future and some stuff about each member of you family. Could you do that for me?” Karen asked. Liv nodded. 

“I guess so. What happens when I write this down?” Liv asked nervously. 

“No one will read this or hear what’s been said without your permission. It’s just something that helps with Family Week and a hope of helping you with your struggles” Karen replied. Liv let out a little smile and nodded. 

“I’ll leave you too it now but we’ll meet the same time tomorrow and carry on okay? What else are you doing today?” Karen asked standing up. 

“I’m not sure yet. They haven’t decided” Liv replied. Karen smiled. 

“Well whatever it is I’m sure it’ll be good and remember you take your time and if you ever need to talk you can just ask reception and they’ll come and get me Okay?” Karen said softly. Liv nodded as Karen left. 

The first counselling session wasn’t intense but it helped her feel less anxious. She’s ready to fight this and find herself again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron receives an apology. Liv worries what the future holds.

Today just isn’t a good day for Aaron. It’s the first full day of Liv’s treatment which he won’t know anything about till he heads down there for Family Week. He’s been trying to distract himself first by having lunch with Diane and Robert then helping Chas behind the bar but nothings working. He’s not managed to break just yet because with Robert around he feels much better. 

Aaron’s walking through the village pushing Seb. He’d convinced Robert to go and get some work done Who was reluctant to leave him. He see’s Lisa walking towards him and all he can do is roll his eyes. 

“Aaron love, could I have a word?” Lisa said softly. Aaron sighed. 

“You can have two. But their not polite” Aaron replied bitterly. 

“I-I’m really sorry love. If I’d have known she’d g-“

“You’d what? What would you have done Lisa?” Aaron snapped. Lisa sighed. 

“If I’d have known how bad it was I would of told you love. I didn’t mean for things to get this bad” Lisa replied upset. 

“But they have though haven’t they? Caught her drinking twice. The first time she was in your care and what did you do? Nothing. Now my little sister is having some rehab treatment” Aaron replied angry. 

“I’m so sorry love. I swear I didn’t mean for it to get this bad” Lisa replied warmly. 

“Well it did didn’t it? And now she’s had to get help” Aaron replied. 

“Tell me what I can do to make this right” Lisa pleased. 

“You can stay away from me and Liv. I don’t want you anywhere near her when she comes home do you understand? Now I need to go and feed Seb. Don’t follow me” Aaron snapped and walked towards The Mill. Lisa sighed. She’s fighting a loosing battle but she knows she has to sort things out. 

-

Liv’s exhausted for the day. Her first counselling session wasn’t as intense as she thought but then she had to do some meditation which is supposed to help you relax. She’s sat in a corner on her own when one of her psychologists Amanda approach her. 

“How are you today Liv?” Amanda asked softly as she took a seat next to her. 

“I-im good. I’m tired though” Liv replied with a small smile. 

“And how was your first counselling session?” She asked smiling. 

“It was alright. Nothing to big she said it was just an icebreaker” Liv replied nervously. 

“Well I’m sure before you know it you’ll be back home” Amanda said softly. 

“C-can I ask you something?” Liv asked nervously. 

“Of course you can. What’s up?” Amanda asked with a warm smile. 

“Does this work?” Liv asked worried. Amanda sighed. 

“I won’t lie Liv it’s tough. Every patient is different and every case has different recovery lengths but you just keep working at it and you’ll get there” Amanda replied softly. 

“B-but what if I don’t get better? What if this is just a waste of my time and I go home just to make everything worse for Aaron and Robert?” Liv asked upset. Amanda let out a small smile. 

“It won’t and you know why? Because you did something most of our patients don’t do” Amanda replied. 

“And what’s that?” Liv asked confused. 

“You took it upon yourself to come here. You decided. Some of our patients have to be forced here or referred but you didn’t. You stood up and asked for help. That’s a brave thing to do” Amanda said smiling. 

“Is it?” Liv asked. 

“Of course. It’s not often we get patients here who voluntarily come to get help but you did. That’s the biggest achievement you’ll ever make” Amanda said smiling. Liv let out a small smile as she left. Maybe she was strong for doing it. But why doesn’t she feel it?


	4. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron refuses to forgive and forget. Liv has her second counselling session.

It’s the second day without Liv and as each minute passes it’s harder for Aaron to accept what’s happened. All The Dingles keep ringing him asking him to forgive Lisa for hiding it but he’s still adamant he won’t forgive or forget. Everytime he sees a Dingle all they ever do is talk about Lisa and it’s starting to get annoying. 

Robert’s torn between everyone. He know’s Aaron’s in the right and understands why he won’t forgive Lisa but he also knows Lisa wouldn’t want to worry Aaron after everything he’s been through. He wants to shout at scream at her himself but knows it won’t help Liv in the long run. 

Their walking through the village child free for the day. Seb’s spending the full with Victoria who wanted to give them a break. Robert’s trying his best to get Aaron to do right by everyone but it’s not easy. He’s never met anyone as stubborn as Aaron. 

“Aaron all I’m saying is, Lisa didn’t want to worry you so she kept it to herself” Robert said softly. 

“Yeah and look what’s happened? Liv’s in a treatment centre because she depended too much on booze” Aaron replied annoyed. 

“I’m not defending her Aaron but come on Liv wouldn’t want this for anyone.” Robert said softly. Aaron sighed. 

“Yeah I know but I can’t help it can I? Lisa could of helped by telling me and we could of helped Liv but she didn’t” Aaron said annoyed. 

“So what you gonna do? Never speak to Lisa again, let it cause tension between you and your family and let Liv come home to it? Come on Aaron” Robert pleaded. 

“Atleast I know who’s side your on eh? Thanks for your support Robert” Aaron snapped. 

“Aaron it’s not about sides. It’s about what’s best for Liv and considering she’s in treatment coming home to all this won’t be good for her” Robert replied. 

“Robert were your family and you don’t even have our backs. What’s wrong with you?” Aaron asked annoyed. 

“Don’t even say that. I’m thinking about what’s improtant” Robert replied insulted. 

“Yeah and it’s clearly not us is it?” Aaron said and stormed off. Robert sighed as he watched Aaron walk away. He wants to follow him so bad but he knows he needs to calm down. 

-

It’s Liv’s second counselling session today. She’s not quite sure what to expect from today but she knows she’s not quite ready to open up about anything just yet. She’s happy she’s not being forced to open up straight away but it’s getting harder and harder to do this without her family. 

“So Liv, how did you sleep last night?” Karen asked. 

“A-alright I guess. I woke up a few times though. I kept thinking about home” Liv said nervously. 

“Today I want us to start the process of opening up about things. You’re in no rush so I thought we’d start about your home life. What’s it like?” Karen asked with a small smile. 

 

“It’s great. I mean the house is a bit full now compared to what it was when we bought it but it’s a good home” Liv said with a small smile. 

“And who lives at home with you?” Karen asked. 

“Aaron, my brother. His husband Robert, Robert’s son Seb and my friend Gerry” Liv replied. 

“So five in one house. I bet that gets crazy sometimes” Karen replied jotting down notes. 

“Yeah. Between Gerry cracking jokes all the time, Seb crying trying to grab everything, Aaron and Robert either constantly kissing or staring at each other” Liv said with a little laugh. 

“I’ve noticed you tend to smile a lot when you talk about your family” Karen said looking at Liv. 

“Their great. I mean do we argue? Yes. Sometimes I want to punch them or run away but I couldn’t imagine life without them. They make me happy” Liv said with a small smile. 

“And what are your hopes for your family when you return home?” Karen asked curious. 

“I want Aaron and Robert to get married properly because it wasn’t a legal wedding just a shotgun wedding. It’d be nice for them to do it properly” Liv replied. Karen smiled. 

“Anything else?” Karen asked. 

“I’d like to spend more time with Seb. I don’t really spend much time with him because it’s a bit of a sore subject but he’s Robert’s son and I need to move on from that” Liv replied sadly. Karen nodded. 

“Are you ready to open up fully today or would you like more time?” Karen asked. 

“Actually I’d like to talk more today. I thought about it last night and I know I won’t get anywhere if I don’t talk” Liv said nervously. Karen smiled. 

“That’s excellent. You choose whatever you want to talk about” Karen replied amazed. 

“I worry y’know? Sometimes I worry I’m causing too much stress for Aaron and Robert. I just think one day they’ll have enough and send me to Ireland to be with my Mum” Liv said upset. 

“And I’m guessing you don’t want to go?” Karen asked. Liv shook her head. 

“I like it at home. I mean it’s crazy but I like it. I’ve never had a family or stability but there I do. It’s nice to have people care” Liv said with a small smile. Karen smiled. 

“You’re pretty lucky then eh? It’s always nice to have people who care” Karen replied. Liv nodded. 

“Okay I’m going to assign you to do something if that’s alright?” Karen said looking at Liv. Liv nodded. 

“I want you to write down an event in your life that hurt you. It could be anything deep or small. I want us to start thinking of ways to help improve these events. Could you do that?” Karen asked. Liv nodded. 

“Okay well same time tomorrow? And good luck with the rest of the day. You’re doing brilliantly.” Karen said. Liv smiled as Karen walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chas gives Robert an idea. Liv meets another patient with a similar experience.

Robert hated seeing Aaron full of worry and upset. He knows how much Aaron can suffer if he doesn’t open up and as much as he wants to push it he knows he needs to see how things play out. He knows none of the fighting will be useful for Liv when she comes home but he also knows if it was Victoria he’d be the same. 

He’s decided to speak to Chas about Aaron because she’s the one who’ll listen the most and who’s always there no matter. 

“So what’s new? How’s Aaron?” Chas asked handing him a pint. Robert sighed. 

“Stressed. Angry” Robert said sadly. Chas let out a small smile. 

“He’s going to be though isn’t he? He doesn’t know how she’s getting on” Chas replied. 

“Yeah I know but if she comes home to see all the fighting it might send her back down again” Robert replied upset. 

“As long as she’s got everyone there for her she’ll be absolutely fine. She’s as tough as nails like her brother” Chas replied softly. 

“Yeah but Aaron probably won’t let Lisa near her for keeping it quiet. Then what? I’m trying my hardest to be there for him but it’s like he just wants to do it all on his terms” Robert replied. Chas sighed. 

“Maybe think about taking some time off and away from here. A break before Family Week will be what he needs. It’ll be pretty intense” Chas suggested. 

“Y-yeah maybe” Robert said thoughtful. 

 

In the treatment centre Liv’s sat in what they call their quiet area. It’s where patients go when they want some time on their own. 

“Is this seat taken?” A voice asked. Liv looked up to see a teenage boy standing there - scarily looking a lot like Jacob with his tan and hair. 

“N-no. Go ahead” Liv said with a small smile. He returned the smile and sat opposite her. 

“I’m Josh” he said putting out his hand. 

“Liv” she replied with a small smile shaking his hand. 

“So been here long?” He asked. Liv shook her head. 

“Couple of days. Feels like weeks without a phone though. What about you?” Liv asked. 

“Two weeks. Two more to go” Josh replied smiling. Liv nodded. 

“So what brings you here? Let me guess alcohol?” Josh asked. Liv was took back by his confidence to ask such a personal question. 

“H-how do you know?” Liv asked confused. 

“Lets just say two days into my treatment I was sat exactly like you struggling.” Josh replied softly. 

“You seem happy though. I’m guessing it’s working?” Liv asked. Josh nodded. 

“It’s great. I knew if I had any hope of recovery the best thing I could do was talk so my counsellor could help me with ways to cope” Josh said. 

“It’s not that easy talking though is it?” Liv replied and frowned. 

“N-no it’s not but after we leave here we’ll never see them again will we? And they don’t judge whatever you tell them. It helped me deal with a lot of family issues when I talked” Josh said. 

“Family issues? Join the club” Liv replied. 

“Drug addict dad and absent mother. What about you?” Josh asked. Liv sighed. 

“Dead pervert Dad and a part time Mother” Liv replied instantly regretting letting that slip. 

“Oh I’m sorry. It’s not easy is it? Having parents you can’t even look up to. I have a great family though. My older brother takes care of me a lot” Josh replied smiling. Liv smiled realising she had a lot in common. 

“Me too. Well an older brother and his husband” Liv replied smiling. 

“Good job we have brothers eh?” Josh joked. Liv let out a little laugh. 

“I best get going to my counselling session but it was nice to meet you Liv. Just remember talking is okay. I’ll see you around Yeah?” He said standing up. Liv nodded as she watched him walk away. 

He’s right, talking would be good for her. But right now she feels like she’s not alone at the treatment centre. She thinks her counsellor is great and she’s maybe even found a friend.


	6. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron apologises to Robert. Liv opens up about her home life.

Aaron feels really bad for lashing out at Robert. He understands where Robert’s coming from and he’s as worried about Liv but as her brother he feels useless. He wanted to apologise to Robert last night but when he got home Robert was spark out. 

He walks downstairs and sees Robert sat at the table feeding Seb. Gerry’s been going to work earlier to take the load off Aaron and try to keep out the way. 

“Alright?” Robert asked softly. Aaron nodded. 

“I’m sorry about yesterday. I was just stressed” Aaron said softly. Robert nodded. 

“It’s fine honestly. But you need to understand we’re all on your side and here for Liv. She wouldn’t want you like this” Robert said with a small smile. Aaron sighed. 

“She’s sixteen Robert and needs treatment for alcohol. What did we do so wrong?” Aaron asked upset. 

“We did nothing wrong. Sometimes people just cope badly she’ll even tell you that herself. You can’t keep beating yourself up about it. You need to talk to me” Robert said as he adjusted a fussy Seb on his life. Aaron nodded. 

“And I will. It’s just hard with us being here and she’s miles away” Aaron said putting his head in his hands. 

“Which is why I think we should go down there” Robert suggested. Aaron looked up confused. 

“What?” Aaron asked confused. 

“I know we don’t see her till next week but I think we head out there before everyone else, get away from all us and have sometime to ourselves. Plus I think being closer to her will probably sort you right out” Robert suggested. 

“W-what about Seb?” Aaron asked. 

“He can stay with Vic and Rebecca. I’m gonna speak to them today and then we can go tomorrow if that’s what you want?” Robert asked softly. Aaron nodded. 

“I know I don’t tell you this enough but I do appreciate ya. Even if you do annoy me most the time” Aaron said with a small smile. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“I know you do. I’m gonna get him ready and go speak to Vic and Rebecca. We’ll leave in the morning” Robert said standing up. Aaron nodded as Robert went upstairs. 

Aaron appreciates Robert and he’s hoping time away being closer to Liv will help him deal with things better. He doesn’t know what he’d do without Robert half the time and it’s something he hopes he never has to deal with. 

 

Liv’s got her third counselling session today. After meeting Josh yesterday she’s feeling a lot more relaxed about everything. She’s ready to start talking about the bad stuff even though it’s been a few days because she knows the quicker she talks about it, the quicker she can start dealing with it properly. 

“So how are you today?” Karen asked taking a seat opposite Liv. 

“I’m okay. I’m missing home a lot” Liv replied softly. Karen smiled. 

“These counselling sessions you can choose when and what you talk about. So is there anything you’d like to talk about?” Karen softly with a smile. Liv nodded. 

“I know I’ve already talked about it but I want to start about home if that’s okay?” Liv asked nervously. 

“You talk about whatever you want. Anytime you feel like you want to stop you just let me know okay? In your own time.” Karen replied smiling. 

“I really like home. Having Aaron and Robert take care of me but sometimes I feel like I’m too much. I keep waiting for the day they’ve had enough” Liv said nervously. Karen nodded. 

“And what makes you think that?” Karen asked as she began writing notes. 

“They’ve been through a lot together. They’ve gone through so much that I hate putting all this pressure on them, especially when their happy.” Liv replied. Karen continued taking notes. 

“They’ve has to deal with break ups, taking on Seb and now all this with me. I feel like I’m too much I mean I’m not their responsibility am I?” Liv replied upset. 

 

“When you say taking on Seb. What happened there?” Karen asked curiously. 

“His Mum was involved in a car crash which killed her dad and sister. She has some brain injury thing that’s permenant so she’s quite confused a lot of thing and she’s put Seb at risk so she asked them to take care of him” Liv replied. Karen nodded. 

“Does she still see him?” Karen asked. Liv nodded. 

“Only when she’s being supervised by Robert’s sister or Robert. She sometimes takes him if Robert wants time off” Liv replied. Karen nodded. 

“And how’ve you adjusted to him being around? It can’t be easy having a baby in the house” Karen asked softly. 

“I was okay. I’d already spent time with him before he moved in, and I like him being around but sometimes I get jealous” Liv confessed. 

“And where does that jealousy come from?” Karen asked. 

“I guess I spent so long having their attention I miss it sometimes. Seb needs their attention more then me so they focus on that quite a lot. It’s mad being jealous of a baby isn’t it?” Liv replied nervously. Karen shook her head. 

“Another child coming into a family is a big thing but it doesn’t mean you’re loved any less.” Karen replied softly. 

“I guess it kinda hurts I’m no longer the important child in their lives anymore. I have to share them now so it’s hard” Liv replied. Karen nodded. 

“So would you like some time with them on your own without Seb there?” Karen asked. Liv nodded nervously. 

“We used to have family days out or movie nights together. I miss that because either Seb comes with us or he gets fussy so they have to deal with him” Liv said nervously. 

“Can I suggest something?” Karen asked softly. Liv nodded. 

“Talking isn’t easy but I think if you tell them it would help. Suggest one night a week or at the weekend you three do something together?” Karen suggested. Liv let out a small smile. 

“I could ask them when they come next week” Liv suggested with a small smile. Karen smiled. 

“What i’d like you to do is right a letter to anyone coming for Family Week or anyone you’ll see when you return home. I want you to write everything down and how you’re feeling” Karen suggested. Liv frowned. 

“How would that help?” Liv asked confused. 

“We notice with our patients quite a lot Family Week can be tough because you don’t want to upset them. We hand families the letters before they leave here but we hand them after they’ve seen you. Does that sound okay?” Karen asked. Liv nodded. 

“I suppose so. I guess it couldn’t hurt” Liv replied nervously. Karen smiled. 

“Tomorrow I want you to choose one person to talk about. I want you to discuss your feelings for them and their impact on your life. It doesn’t have to be family it can be a friend or anyone from school. Is that okay?” Karen asked softly. Liv nodded. 

Liv knows talking helps no matter what and each day she’s starting to feel more relaxed but she knows Family Week could change that. She’s determined to get herself heard to everyone but she hopes it doesn’t ruin anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca infuriates Robert leading to Chas stepping in.   
> Liv bumps into a familiar face.

Robert’s hoping Rebecca won’t mind them heading to Cornwall before everyone else because it means she’ll get time with Seb before he goes down there but with her brain injury she’s unpredictable. He’s asked her to meet him in the pub during Victoria’s break but Vic had text him to let him know there’s a last minute party preparation needing to be done. 

Rebecca walks in all smiles and sees Robert sat at the bar so she walks over. 

“So what’s so important?” Rebecca asked sitting next to Robert. 

“Me and Aaron are going to Cornwall earlier then planned but we’ve decided not to take Seb” Robert replied softly. 

“So what’s that got to do with me?” Rebecca asked confused. 

“Well I thought maybe you’d want him? Victoria can bring him down when she comes but Aaron really needs to get away” Robert said as Chas came from the back. 

“How am I going to take care of him when Victoria has to work?” Rebecca asked. 

“Look I’ve not got the time to go over everything with ya. You can find a way to be supervised whether it’s with Diane or Victoria but I need to put my family first so do you want him or not?” Robert asked trying to keep his cool. 

“So you want to dump him back with me so you and Aaron can go on holiday?” Rebecca asked. Robert sighed. 

“A holiday? We’re heading out to Cornwall to give him a break and be closer to Liv who’s having treatment for alcohol abuse. I wouldn’t exactly call it a holiday” Robert snapped. 

“Well it’s her fault isn’t it? She’s not an idiot Robert she knows she’s not old enough to drink” Rebecca replied. 

“Y’know what? Forget it. I’ll take Seb with us and keep your mouth shut about Liv. You’re hardly one to judge. Why’ve you not got Seb with you again?” Robert snapped. 

“Get stuffed Robert” Rebecca replied and stormed out. Chas walked over as Robert sighed. 

“Wow I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so angry” she piped up. 

“She moans when she doesn’t have him and when I ask her too she still moans” Robert replied putting his hands in his head. 

“Look why don’t you leave him with me eh?” Chas suggested. Robert looked up. 

“Y’what?” He asked confused. 

“Leave him with me and i’ll look after him. Infact I’ll even come and stay at yours keep so he’s not sleeping above a pub. I can keep an eye on Gerry too” Chas said softly. 

“I can’t ask you to do that” Robert replied confused. 

“Well you’re not asking I’m offering. You both need a break and a teething baby isn’t the way to get it. Plus I need the practice don’t i? I’ve not had a baby for years so I have no clue what I’m doing” Chas said smiling. Robert let out a little smile.

“Thanks. I owe you big time” Robert added. 

“I tell you what if I can guarantee you’re a babysitter when mini paddy comes along we’ll call it even” Chas replied smug. 

“What makes you think it’s a mini paddy? It might be a mini you” Robert joked. 

“Oh I don’t. But apparently I’m a nightmare so I’m trying to make Paddy feel better about being scared he’s stuck with two girls” Chas joked. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“I best go and sort the house out before you come” Robert said standing up. Chas smiled as she watched him walk out. 

 

Liv’s sat in the quiet area once again thinking about her latest counselling session. She feels positive about things at the moment but the thought of her family finding out how she truly feels about things scares her. She knows it could hurt them but she needs to do what’s best for her and focus on what she needs to do. 

“Liv?” A voice said. Liv turned to see a face she hasn’t seen in such a long time - Alex. 

“Alex? What are you doing here?” She asked confused. 

“Well I’m training with the Mental Health team as part of a course I’m taking.” Alex replied sitting opposite her. 

“Oh. Didn’t you go back to the hospital?” Liv asked confused. 

“Everything went okay but I thought I’d try something different. Get me out of hospitals for a bit. How are you doing?” Alex asked softly. 

“Well not good which is why I’m here but I’m getting there” Liv replied nervously. 

“H-hows Aaron?” Alex asked nervously. 

“He’s great. But do you care if he is?” Liv replied. Alex let out a little laugh. 

“I still care about him. I’ve been meaning to call him but I’m scared he’ll think it’s weird” Alex joked. 

“Well he dumped you so it is I guess. Plus I don’t think Robert will want you both talking” Liv replied. 

“Back together then?” Alex asked. Liv nodded. 

“I’m sorry. I know you hate him. It can’t be easy having him around” Alex piped up. 

“I don’t hate him. I like having him around” Liv replied confused. 

“Oh sorry I thought you didn’t like him. How are things going between the pair?” Alex asked. 

“Great. Robert moved back in and so has Seb now” Liv replied. She felt weird talking to Aaron’s ex especially considering she can’t tell Aaron. 

“Think that was obvious wasn’t it? It’s not as if I didn’t see it coming” Alex said with a small smile. 

“So why stick around?” Liv asked confused. 

“Because I hoped he’d get over him. It’s hard to get over someone who’s constantly sniffing around though isn’t it? I bet he was well smug” Alex said. 

“Actually he wasn’t smug. He didn’t like you got caught in the middle but you can’t help who you fall for. He’s a good man” Liv replied annoyed. 

“That’s why Aaron split up with him then” Alex muttered unaware Liv heard him. 

“And that’s why Aaron’s back with him. Look I’m sorry if you got hurt but those two love each other and I’m not going to let you talk crap about any of them. I get you’ve got a job to do but stay away from me yeah? I don’t want to be around someone who slays my family off” Liv said and stormed off. Alex sighed. 

“Stupid girl” he whispered as he watched her walk away.


	8. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert leave for Cornwall.   
> Liv opens up about Robert.

Aaron and Robert are all ready to leave for Cornwall. Seb had been up most the night teething so their both tired but excited to be close to Liv. It’s not often they get Seb’s teething keeping them up at night but since Liv’s been away he’s been quite restless. Robert’s determined he can sense Liv isn’t around and misses her but Aaron thinks it’s just the typical teething stage. Chas arrived an hour ago to make sure they had everything and be shown how to use some of the posh stuff in the house Robert bought. Aaron knows Chas isn’t an idiot but Robert buys confusing stuff so wanted to make sure she knew. Paddy’s decided to stay and help with Seb so Chas isn’t over doing it. 

“So are you sure you’ve got everything?” Chas asked as she bounced Seb in her knee. 

“Yes we’ve double checked it a thousand times. Can you please make sure you bring some photos you have at the pub?” Aaron replied getting annoyed. 

“Aaron I’ll make sure everything’s fine. Now please relax and enjoy yourself” Chas replied amused. 

“So what’s the plan when you get down there?” Paddy asked. 

“Just relax. Knowing Robert he’s probably got some weird itinerary sorted out the dork” Aaron replied with a smile. 

“I heard that” Robert said as he came back from packing the car up. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“I don’t understand why I need babysitting. I can look after myself” Gerry piped up as he played on the VR. 

“Yeah well we want the house still standing when we return” Robert replied. Everyone laughed. 

“Are you sure you’re gonna be alright looking after him?” Aaron asked. 

“He’s a baby Aaron. He’s hardly gonna be breaking curfew is he?” Chas replied. 

“I was talking about Gerry” Aaron joked. Chas laughed. 

“Oh ha ha very funny” Gerry replied. 

“No but seriously are you sure? We can take him with us” Aaron asked. 

“Aaron will you just go and take a break? Seb will be fine with Nana Chas and Grandad Paddy won’t ya?” Chas said smiling at Seb. 

“Grandad? Im too young thank you” Paddy piped up from the kitchen. Everyone laughed. 

“Will you call if you need us though?” Robert asked. Chas nodded smiling. 

“Right there’s some teething gel in the bathroom if he gets really bad,he’s not fussed about what teddy he sleeps with but make sure you put the little light on his crib before putting him down and if he won’t stop crying there’s a video on my laptop of him and Liv. He likes watching that” Robert said. Aaron sighed. 

“Robert how many times? He can’t understand” Aaron piped up. Chas let out a little laugh. 

“He’s my son Aaron. He was born with a brain” Robert joked. Aaron laughed. 

“Right let’s go before you start going on about yourself” Aaron said. 

“Bye little man you be good okay?” Robert said kneeling down and giving Seb a kiss. 

“We’ll see you in a few days alright?” Aaron said giving the tot a quick pet. 

“Right come on before we change our minds” Robert said grabbing Aaron. 

“Take it easy both of ya” Chas said. 

“We’ll call you when we get there” Aaron said. Chas nodded as they left the house. 

“I hope they’ll be alright” Paddy said placing a cup of coffee on the table infront of Chas. 

“They just need a break. Plus we need practice” Chas piped up. Paddy smiled. 

“So what’s for tea Nana and Grandad?” Gerry asked smiling. Chas and Paddy looked at each other knowing he’d probably be more hard work then Seb. 

Liv’s ready for her counselling session today. After seeing Alex yesterday she was left feeling anxious but she’s now determined more then ever to prove their family is a good one. 

“So Liv, who are we talking about today?” Karen asked taking a seat opposite Liv. 

“I’d like to talk about Robert, please” Liv said nervously. 

“Your brothers husband right?” Karen asked. Liv nodded. 

“Okay whenever you’re ready you can start.” Karen said smiling. 

“I guess he’s probably one of the few I take for granted” Liv said nervously. 

“What do you mean by that?” Karen asked as she began taking notes. 

“He does a lot for me. For all of us really but I don’t really show how grateful I am. I make his life hell” Liv said with a dad smile. 

“And you’d like to start showing you’re grateful?” Liv nodded. 

“I guess so. But we fight like brother and sister so he’d probably think it’s weird” Liv replied. 

“People love being appreciated. If you ever feel like you can’t tell him you can always write it down and give it him” Karen suggested. Liv nodded. 

“Has there ever been a moment between you both you wish hadn’t happened?” Karen asked. 

“Yeah but I don’t want you to think he’s a bad person” Liv said nervously. 

“I understand that but I’m not here to judge okay? Whatever to tell me will never make me look at them in a bad way.” Karen said. Liv let out a little smile. 

“Well there was last year. Aaron ended up in trouble and had to go to prison for a little bit so Robert took care of me” Liv said softly. 

“And how was that?” Karen asked taking notes. 

“It was hard I guess. I mean we got really close but he was really stressed out. He had me to take care of, two businesses, the house renovations and Aaron’s appeal. It was really hard for him” Liv said upset. 

“Did he ever tell you it was hard?” Karen asked. Liv shook her head. 

“No. He’d never admit that but you could tell. He wasn’t sleeping properly without Aaron and he had things to deal with” Liv said. 

“And how did Robert deal with it all?” Karen asked. 

“He was just coping I guess. But when I visited Aaron I noticed he’d been taking drugs. I didn’t tell Robert at first i didn’t want to add to the stress” Liv said. 

“And when you told Robert what happened?” Karen asked. 

“He went to see him. He told me everything was fine and Aaron wasn’t mad at me so I guess I just believed him. I had to go and see my Mum because she was sick not long after so I didn’t know what actually happened until I got back” Liv replied nervously. 

“And what was that?” Karen asked continuing to take notes. 

“He’d slept with someone else. He’d got drunk and slept with someone because he was hurt. It’s how he’s got Seb” Liv said upset. She hated remembering it all. 

“And how did you find out?” Karen asked. 

“My friend told me they split up months later. I came home to find out why and Aaron told me” Liv said nervously. 

“And how did it make you feel?” Karen asked. 

“I was upset. One minute I had a family and the next I didn’t. It made me think Robert wanted Seb’s Mum more then us” Rebecca said upset. 

“And that wasn’t the case?” Karen asked. 

“He said he didn’t. He said he just wanted to hurt Aaron but it hurt me too. I didn’t understand why he’d risk everything” Liv replied nervously. 

“And how did you react?” Karen asked. 

“I was angry. I told them both off for what they did to Aaron but part of me was hurt for myself more then Aaron. Is that selfish?” Liv asked softly. 

“No it’s not don’t worry. Why was you hurt for yourself more?” Karen asked curiously. 

“I guess I always looked at Robert as a second brother. He was more strict then Aaron so it was like I had a Dad too I guess. I just wanted him to come home with us because I needed him more then he thinks” Liv added. 

“How’s your relationship with Robert now?” Karen asked. 

“It’s alright I guess. I mean since he got back with Aaron I’ve liked it but I guess I’m just scared it’s gonna go wrong again. I don’t think I’d deal with it” Liv said nervously. 

“Have you ever told Robert any of this?” Karen asked. Liv shook her head. 

“He might not believe me. I mean he cares about me and he’s always there but I don’t show him enough so I guess he wouldn’t understand” Liv replied. 

“Well there’s only one way to find out isn’t there? But going by the way you speak about him the feelings are mutual and he seems human. He makes mistakes but he seems to care a lot about you.” Karen said smiling. Liv let out a little smile. 

“Is there anything else you’d like to talk about?” Karen asked. Liv shook her head. 

“Not today. I think I’ve said enough” Liv said. Karen nodded. 

“It’s okay to have these feelings. But the reason I’m here is to help you cope with them better. Tomorrow I’m going to bring some things in with me we can hopefully switch the alcohol with. It’s coping mechanisms so you’re not tempted to drink. Is that okay?” Karen asked. Liv nodded. 

“Well I’ll leave you too it. We’ve actually got a trainee in who’s running a work shop later today. Maybe you could go to that?” Karen suggested. 

“Maybe. I’ll think about it” Liv said softly. Karen smiled and walked out the room as Liv let out a sigh. 

She’s spoke about Robert now which is one hard part out of the way. She’s just counting down the days till she can see them all again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert arrive in Cornwall where Aaron finally opens up to Robert. Alex says too much.

The drive down to Cornwall felt awkward for Robert. The only time he even heard Aaron speak was when he kept ringing Chas to make sure she’s alright with Seb, Robert didn’t know what to do or say to him in case he annoyed Aaron. 

After a five hour drive they finally arrived at the cottage they’ll be staying at for the next week. Aaron was grateful to be away from the village because all people did was stare and gossip. 

“Right well here we are” Robert said,softly as he placed their bags down entering the cottage. Aaron sighed. 

“Don’t you think this is a bit big for two people?” Aaron joked trying to stay positive. 

“Well for us two it might be, but don’t forget them lot will be down in a few days” Robert replied with a smile. Aaron let out a soft smile and sat down on the couch. 

“Aaron no-ones here now” Robert said slowly. 

“Is that you trying to get me into bed?” Aaron asked chucking. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“Always. But please tell me what’s going on in your head” Robert said sitting next to Aaron slowly. Aaron sighed. 

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this Robert” Aaron said quietly. 

“What wasn’t?” Robert asked confused. Aaron sighed. 

“This, our family and everything with Liv” Aaron replied upset. 

“Aaron I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s been going on besides the obvious” Robert said softly. 

“We’ve failed her haven’t we?” Aaron asked looking at Robert. 

“Don’t you ever think that Aaron. There’s only two people in her life that’s failed her and it’s not us” Robert replied confused. 

“When we got back together it was supposed to be different. We were meant to be stronger and our family was meant to be safe but that’s not happened has it?” Aaron replied upset. 

“Aaron, she’s been struggling for so long. She’s had a lot happen in such a short space of time but you’re not to blame for any of that. You saved that girl from a life no kid should ever live” Robert said softly putting his arm around Aaron’s back. 

“I just can’t believe we didn’t see it” Aaron whispered. 

“Aaron, no one saw it. But now we do we can do everything we can to help her and make sure she’s safe do you understand? I promise you, you’re not to blame for any of this. Neither is she and she’ll tell you exactly the same” Robert said softly. 

“I just want everything to be okay. I want to be the brother she deserves but how can I do that if I let this happen?” Aaron asked as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“You are the best big brother Aaron, Don’t ever doubt that. She knows it, we all do. And I promise you as soon as she’s home all this will be okay. I’ll make sure of it” Robert said wiping the tears from Aaron’s cheek. 

“You’re not gonna leave us are ya?” Aaron asked upset. 

“No,I’m here and I’m going nowhere. Me and Seb love the bones of the you both and we’ll always be here.” Robert said softly. Aaron smiled and kissed Robert. 

“Love you” Aaron said softly. 

“Love you too” Robert replied as Aaron buried his head into Robert’s chest. 

 

At the treatment centre Liv’s feeling overwhelmed. She feels today she really made progress opening up about Robert but she knows that’s not the only thing she needs to open up about. She doesn’t want anymore therapy or go to any workshops today. 

She’s got used to the place they call the quiet area. After every counselling session she hangs there for a while before doing anything else. She can see Alex walking towards her and every part of her wants to get up and walk away. 

“Can we talk?” Alex asked softly. Liv sighed. 

“What do you want?” Liv asked annoyed. 

“I just need to know why he did it” Alex asked. Liv sighed. 

“Look I’m sorry if my brother hurt you okay? But you saw several times how much he cared about Robert. You always knew so you’ve only got yourself to blame for not walking away” Liv replied. Alex sighed. 

“Yeah I know that. But I don’t get it? Robert hurt him and now since they’ve been back together you’re in here getting help for drinking booze and taking care of Seb because Rebecca can’t” Alex said upset. 

“I’m sorr-wait how do you know all that?” Liv asked confused. 

“You told me. Yesterday” Alex replied nervously. 

“N-no I didn’t. I told you they were happy and living with us but I never told you why I was here or why Seb was staying” Liv said suspiciously. Alex looked like he didn’t know what to say. 

“H-have you been spying on us?” Liv asked angry. 

“S-sort of. I just needed to see if he was happy without me” Alex said nervously. 

“You’re a creep you know that? Stay away from me or I’ll report you to the manager” Liv said and stormed off.


	10. Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron makes a promise to Robert. Rebecca refuses to allow Seb to head to Cornwall.

Aaron’s grateful Robert suggested Cornwall. Being closer to Liv helps him feel less anxious about everything that’s happened, and it’s been too long since he had time alone with Robert. He got up early to check in on Chas, who’s on team Robert thinking Seb can sense Liv isn’t around and is missing her - which made Aaron roll his eyes. 

“You’re up early” Robert said as he walked downstairs and spotted Aaron sat at the table. 

“Yeah, I woke up at six and couldn’t get back to sleep” Aaron replied softly. 

“How did you manage that? With noone waking you up?” Robert joked. 

“Well with the lungs of your son I’m used to being awake at that time” Aaron said with a little laugh. Robert chuckled as he sat opposite Aaron. 

“What you doing anyway? Robert asked confused. 

“Going through these photos, wondering what ones we can give to Liv” Aaron said with a small smile. 

“It shouldn’t be that hard. She’ll probably just want a couple of family photos” Robert replied. 

“Yeah but it’s hard to pick a couple when either you’ve got the camera in all our faces or Liv’s adamant she’s not taking photos” Aaron said with a small smile. 

“It’s nice to capture the moment Aaron. We need memories” Robert said grinning. 

“Half of these photos don’t need to be took Robert for us to remember.” Aaron joked. 

“I better ring your Mum and make sure Seb’s alright“ Robert said as he picked up his phone. 

“No need. Already done” Aaron said as he took Roberts phone. 

“Wow you got out of bed at six and phoned already? Where’s my husband and what’ve you done with him?” Robert asked smiling. 

“He’ll be in prison for murder if I hear one more smart comment from you today” Aaron said sarcastically. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“Robert I’m sorry, I know I’ve not been the easiest recently” Aaron said softly. Robert softly smiled. 

“Don’t worry Aaron. It’s fine” he said softly. 

“No, it’s not. I shouldn’t be this hard work” Aaron said shaking his head. 

“No seriously it’s fine. I’m used to it.” Robert joked. Aaron glared at him. 

“Remember what I said about a minute ago, about you and your smart comments?” Aaron asked smiling. 

“I’m used to the threats an’ all” Robert replied jokingly. Aaron let out a little laugh and shook his head. 

“But I promise I’ll be better now. It’s only two days until we see Liv and I promise if I ever have anything going on inside my head I’ll talk to ya” Aaron said. Robert smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Aaron’s. 

“So what’s the plan? No offence but I’m not sitting in here until we see Liv. It’s boring” Aaron joked. 

“No kids, we get a full nights sleep and no Gerry. We can do whatever we want” Robert said softly. 

“Well let me just ring Gerry and see what’s happening with the scrapyard and we’ll go out” Aaron said as he softly kissed Robert. 

 

*

Chas is sat in the cafe with Paddy and Seb enjoying some quiet time after hearing Gerry laugh all morning. 

“I’m telling ya Paddy the kid understands more then you all think” Chas said as she fed Seb. 

“Come on Chas,he’s not even a year old” Paddy said laughing. 

“Doesn’t mean he’s not smart. You heard the lungs on him last night and as soon as I played that video of Liv he was quiet” Chas said with a smile. Paddy let out a small laugh. 

“So what’s the plan with him then? Is he going to stay with Vic when we go to the hospital?” Paddy asked. Chas shook her head. 

“No, she’s busy with some festival thing this morning and working this afternoon so it looks like he’s coming with us” Chas said as she bounced Seb up and down on her knee. 

“Are you sure you want to do this now? We can wait until Liv’s home” Paddy suggested. Chas sighed. 

“I know but I think this can take our mind of things. And it’ll be something positive to tell Liv when we head down there” Chas said softly. Paddy nodded as Rebecca approached them. 

“Hi, I was just wondering if there’s any chance I could take Seb to the park this afternoon?” Rebecca asked softly. 

“Isn’t Victoria working?” Chas asked confused. 

“Yes, but it’s only the park and you can come and watch me if you think I’m that much of a danger to him” Rebecca said with a small smile. Chas sighed. 

“It’s not that love. I just promised the boys I wouldn’t leave him with you alone and I’ve got plans this afternoon” Chas said softly. 

“I’m his mum. What is it with you lot thinking I can’t be on my own?” Rebecca snapped. 

“She’s not saying that but she made a promise. We both did” Paddy piped up softly. 

“I’m his Mum and I can make decisions for my son. Tell Robert my solicitor will be in contact with him shortly” Rebecca said annoyed. 

“W-what for?” Paddy asked nervously. 

“Well if I can’t have him for a few hours he won’t be going to Cornwall. I don’t want my son somewhere I’m not” Rebecca said and stormed off. 

“What we gonna do now?” Paddy asked. Chas sighed. 

“Don’t worry I’ll talk to Vic. We’ll think of something” Chas said as Paddy gave her a worried smile. 

 

*


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria gives Rebecca some home truths. The treatment centre face a setback with Liv.

Victoria’s furious to discover Rebecca had told Chas that Seb can’t go to Cornwall. She understands Rebecca’s his Mum and wants to spend time with him but this isn’t about Rebecca or Seb. It’s about Liv getting better and Victoria’s already felt guilty about not being there for her during her struggles aswell as be there for Aaron and Robert much. 

Victoria barges into Keepers and slams the door. 

“What is wrong with you?” She asked annoyed. 

“Permenant brain damage. What about you?” Rebecca said sarcastically. 

“No time for jokes Rebecca. Chas told me you won’t allow Seb to go to Cornwall” Victoria said glaring at her. 

“L-look I just don’t think it’s right okay? He’s only a baby and I want to spend time with my son” Rebecca said softly. 

“Liv wants Seb there as Family Week Bex. It’s not as if you’re never gonna see him again” Victoria replied confused. 

“But should he be there? Their hardly sane people there” Rebecca said amused. 

“Y’know what? I’ve tried my best to take your moods and your comments but you’re going too far now” Victoria snapped. 

“I’m sorry?” Rebecca said and frowned. 

“She’s a sixteen year old girl Bex who’s had a tough time. She’s gone away to get better and wants her family down there including Seb. She loves the bones of him and he loves the bones of her, you already ruined her family once and now you’re trying to ruin her chance at getting better” Victoria said angry.

Rebecca sat in shock. It’s the first time anyone but Robert and Liv have blamed her for the state of everything last year and it’s the first time Vic’s ever turned on her. 

“Y’know what? Take him. Not as if my opinion matters anyway does it. Do what you like” Rebecca said and stormed upstairs. Victoria sighed. 

 

*

It’s been a bad day at the treatment centre. Liv didn’t turn up for her counselling session this morning which was unusual considering how well she’d been doing. Karen had to contact the people in charge of Liv’s case properly to let them know about the setback which landed an emergency meeting to discuss it. 

Liv agreed to attend the meeting but doesn’t want to tell them what’s been going on. Her run in with Alex left her shaken, and with Family Week starting in a couple of days she’s worried not everyone will be there. 

Liv’s been locked away in the room she stays and has refused to co-operate with the staff until she sees Aaron. The treatment centre have rules that Family Members can’t attend the treatment centre unless their attending Family Week or involved in the drop offs and pick ups. 

“I think we should call her brother” Karen suggested. 

“You know the rules Karen. She’s here for a reason and these things happen during recovery” The Manager replied. 

“But what if we just get him in, tomorrow and discuss what’s happened? Then maybe let him talk to her and go from there?” Karen suggested. The manager sighed because this was their only option. 

“And if that doesn’t work?” The manager asked. 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. She’s been doing really well and somethings obviously sent her down. I can call him and suggest him and his partner come in and talk to us” Karen said softly. 

“Maybe it’s best just the brother for now”  
The manager replied.

“Believe me after what I’ve heard the pair of them need to be here. It’s the only way” Karen said shaking her head. The manager sighed. 

“Fine. Ring him in the morning and ask them to be here in the afternoon. If it doesn’t work we may have to cancel Family week until the situation is resolved” the manager said. Karen nodded as the manager left.


	12. Day Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron worries after receiving a phone call. Everyone prepares to head to Cornwall for Family Week.

Travelling down to Cornwall has been good for Aaron. He’s closer to Liv and it’s made him feel at ease about her whole treatment and Robert can tell how stress free Aaron is. Aaron hates being away from their family but being with Robert by himself and not having to worry about Seb keeping them up at night or Liv going off the rails and being safe, getting the help she needs has made Aaron left stressed. Aaron had called before they left the village to let the centre know they’d be heading down earlier so to contact him if there was any problems. Aaron didn’t like they decided to keep it from Liv until Family Week but it was treatment procedures that life on the outside isn’t mentioned unless it was serious. 

Robert’s sat at the table scrolling through his phone whilst Aaron takes a phone call. He’s so used to Liv being around so he’s missing her just as much as Aaron, but he knows she’s in the right place. Robert notices Aaron coming downstairs looking sheepish. 

“What’s wrong?” Robert asked worried. 

“T-that was the treatment centre. They need us to go in and talk about Liv” Aaron said stunned. 

“What? Is she alright?” Robert asked confused. 

“I’m not sure. They told us to be there at two and apparently it’s her counsellor who’ll be speaking to us” Aaron replied. 

“Well it can’t be that bad can it? I mean they would of got us there straight away” Robert said positively. 

“I guess, I better text my Mum and let her know we’ve got to go in” Aaron said softly.

“Why don’t you just keep it to yourself? I mean they’ve got to drive down here and if you tell her that they’ll be panicking for hours till they get here” Robert said softly. 

“I suppose so. Robert what if somethings wrong?” Aaron asked worried. Robert stood up and walked over to Aaron. 

“Look whatever happens we’ll deal with it yeah? She’s in the safest place right now so stop worrying because the last thing she needs is you falling apart” Robert said as he pulled Aaron into a hug. Robert isn’t even sure what will happen but he knows he can’t worry, he has to stay strong.

*

Chas is packing up the car with Paddy and Gerry ready to head to Cornwall. She might not be Liv’s Mum but she worries about her just as much as she worries for Aaron. 

“Right have we got everything we need?” Paddy asked. 

“Our cases for a week in the boot. We’ve got nappies, wipes, bottles, formula and his favourite teddy for the drive down there. Where’s Vic?” Chas asked. 

“She’s on her way don’t worry” Paddy said softly. Chas let out a small smile. 

“So have you spoken to Aaron today?” Gerry asked. 

“No, but Robert text saying Aaron’s a lot better and to let us know when we’re almost there” Chas replied. 

“So what actually happens during Family Week?” Gerry asked. 

“I’m not sure. Some counselling sessions, maybe some time to spend together” Chas replied. 

“Sorry I’m late” Victoria said as she approached the car. 

“Don’t worry love. You okay?” Chas asked softly. 

“Well between Rebecca being the way she is and having to travel down to see Liv in a treatment centre I guess I’ve had better days” Victoria joked. 

“Don’t worry love. We’re all getting through this together”’ Chas said softly. Victoria smiled. 

“So how’s the little man been?” Victoria asked. 

“Let’s just say I think seeing Liv will sort him out” Chas said with a small laugh. 

“How?” Victoria asked confused. 

“You’ll find out soon enough. Shall we get going?” Chas asked. Everyone nodded as Paddy popped Victoria’s case in the boot. 

Everyone knows this is good for Liv, everyone has their doubts about why Liv would want them down there but they know this will be such a big week. It’ll either make or break their family competley.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert worry about Liv. Everyone arrives in Cornwall.

Aaron was nervous to meet Liv’s counsellor. He didn’t know what to expect but he’s grateful Robert’s here with him, he’d be a mess if he wasn’t. 

“God what’s taking them so long?” Aaron whispered angrily. 

“Calm down. If you get yourself worked up it won’t help anyone” Robert said softly. Aaron nodded. 

“Aaron and Robert?” A voice asked. The pair spun around quickly and stood up. 

“Y-yeah that’s us” Aaron said nervously. 

“I’m Karen, Liv’s counsellor. If you’d just like to follow me? We can get started.” She said smiling. The boys nodded as they followed her into a private room. 

“If you’d just like to take a seat” Karen said. The boys sat opposite Karen and Aaron grabbed Robert’s hand for support. 

“Is everything okay?” Robert asked. 

“I just thought we needed to discuss Liv and her progress before Family Week begins tomorrow” Karen said softly. Robert nodded. 

“You’ll be pleased to know she’s amazed us all here. She’s started to open up about things but unfortunately we have suffered a set back” Karen said softly. 

“What sort of a setback?” Aaron asked confused. 

“Yesterday she didn’t come out of her room or attend her counselling session. She refused to do any of it which is why were abit worried about her. We have told her you’ll be here today and she said she’d like to talk to you both if that’s okay?” Karen said. 

“Y-yeah sure but has she told you why she’s refusing to do it?” Robert asked concerned. Karen shook her head. 

“She hasn’t told me as of yet but I’m hoping she will tell you two and maybe we can work out a plan from there?” Karen suggested. The boys nodded. 

“And here she is” Karen said. The boys jumped up and turned as they saw Liv entering the room. 

“Aaron. Robert” she said as she ran into their arms. 

“Eh we’ve missed you” Aaron said as he held his sister tightly. 

“I’m going to give you some time” Karen said smiling. Everyone nodded and sat down as she left. 

“So how’ve you been?” Robert asked softly. 

“Great. I’m just missing home” Liv said quietly. 

“We’ve missed you too. It’s too quiet without you” Aaron said with a small smile. 

“So what’ve you been doing here then?” Robert asked. 

“Counselling sessions. Some workshops about dealing with stress” Liv said softly. 

“Your erm counsellor mentioned missed it yesterday. Any reason?” Aaron asked concerned. Liv nodded. 

“Liv you can tell us okay? I promise whatever it is we’ll help ya” Robert said softly.

“I saw Alex” she said quietly enough for the boys to here. 

“Alex as in the doctor?” Robert asked confused. Liv nodded. 

“What’s he doing here?” Aaron asked confused. 

“He said he’s training in Mental Health but then he told me he knew I was here. But he knows why Seb’s moved in with us and I swear I never told him that” Liv said upset. 

“Eh it’s alright. Has he said anything else?” Aaron asked. 

“He just kept slagging Robert off and you for dumping him” Liv replied. Robert shared a look with Aaron. 

“Is that why you’ve had this setback?” Robert asked. Liv nodded slowly. 

“Listen to me alright? Ignore whatever he says because believe me we’ll make sure they know what he’s been saying and make sure he keeps away from ya” Aaron said softly. 

“All you need to focus on right now is getting better. The house is too quiet without ya” Robert said softly. Liv let out a little smile. 

“What if it goes wrong? What if I get better but then you two break up again?” Liv asked upset. 

“W-what why would you think that?” Aaron asked confused. 

“I hate leaving ya both. Ever since I came back last year and you weren’t together I keep thinking it’ll happen again” Liv said upset. 

“Liv look at me. I promise ya neither of us are going nowhere okay? Don’t think about the past or what could happen just concentrate on right now and doing the best for yourself” Robert said with a small smile. 

“I know it weren’t the wedding you wanted or legal but you’re still married and I want it to stay like that. I can’t loose my family again” Liv said softly. 

“We’re gonna be okay I promise ya. We’ll get you home and all three of us will never look back” Aaron said softly. 

“Don’t you mean five? Don’t let Seb and Gerry hear you not include them” Liv joked. Robert let out a small laugh. 

“Well Seb’s been moody since you’ve been gone. He can tell you’re not there” Robert said. Aaron rolled his eyes. 

“This is all he’s been going on about” Aaron said with a small smirk. Liv let out a little laugh. 

“I better go. I’ve got a workshop I have to do before tomorrow” Liv said standing up. The boys stood up and pulled Liv into a hug. 

“Remember were going nowhere and all that matters now is you” Robert said softly. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow” Liv said smiling. The boys nodded as she left. 

“Is everything okay?” Karen asked smiling.

“Y-yeah she’s fine now.” Aaron said. Karen nodded. 

“I guess we’ll see you tomorrow then?” Karen asked. 

“Y-yeah see ya” Aaron said as they begin to leave. 

* 

An hour later Aaron and Robert are back relaxing in the cottage. Their happy they’ve seen Liv but knowing Alex was there has annoyed the pair of them. They don’t get chance to think about it because they hear a knock at the door. Robert walks over and finds everyone’s arrived. 

“Come in” Robert said. They all walked in the cottage. 

“This is amazing” Victoria said shocked. 

“Could throw some wild parties here” Gerry joked. 

“Journey alright?” Aaron asked. 

“It was lovely. And this little one has been an absolute star” Chas said as she handed Seb over to Aaron. 

“Have you been good? Are you ready to see Auntie Liv tomorrow?” Aaron asked smiling at the little boy who giggled back. 

“Your Mum’s not as snappy anymore. Should of got her to babysit more often” Paddy joked as Chas glared at him. 

“Has he been sleeping through?” Robert asked. 

“Well not properly but it’s amazing what a video of Liv can do” Chas said smiling. Robert turned and smirked at Aaron who immediately rolled his eyes. 

“So what’s for tea?” Victoria asked. 

“Yeah I’m starving” Gerry said as he sat down. 

“You always are” Robert muttered. 

“Whatever you’re cooking. You’re the chef” Aaron joked. Victoria walked over and punched him on the arm.


	14. Day Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv’s reunited with her nearest and dearest as Family Week begins. Chas praises Robert.

It’s strange for all of them. They never in a million years thought they’d be sat in a treatment centre ready for a week of intense therapy. Victoria’s confused why Liv would want her there over the other Dingles, but she know’s this is important and wants to help. Gerry’s being his usual light hearted self which makes everyone feel at ease. 

Their all sat in the room the centre call “The Family Room” which is where most of their therapy will take place. They’d been told to wait for Liv and her counsellor to arrive before it starts. 

“How you feeling love?” Chas asked as she turned to Aaron. 

“Nervous. I have no idea what this weekend will bring” Aaron relief softly. Chas let out a soft smile. 

“We’re all here for her. She’ll know that” Chas replied. Aaron smiled. The door went and everyone turned to see Liv walking in with her counsellor. 

“Here she is. My girl” Gerry joked. Liv went around and hugged everyone grateful to see them. Seb was giggling as soon as he saw Liv, she wasn’t going to lie she was happy he was here. 

“Who is that?” Robert asked Seb as he kept giggling at Liv. Seb reached his arms out as Liv picked him. 

“Wow you’ve got big” she said as she bounced him up and down. Liv’s counsellor walked in and Liv smiled at her. 

“Hello everyone, I’m Karen. I’m Liv’s counsellor” she said as they all took a seat. They all nodded and smiled. 

“So I thought I’d get you all in today to let you know what will happen this week, I will warn you these things will be very intense but hopefully by the of it, it will all be positive” Karen said softly. Everyone nodded. 

“So how does this work then?” Victoria asked curious. 

“So, some of you will come to meetings with me and Liv where we’ll discuss some of the hardcore stuff. After speaking to Liv she has decided not all of you need to be alone” Karen confirmed. 

“What does that mean?” Chas asked confused. 

“Well, of course they’ll be a session where both Aaron and Robert will attend together then also she wants them in seperatley” Karen said. 

“And what about the rest of us? I’m Paddy” Paddy piped up. 

“We’ve got you Paddy in a session with Chas tomorrow. Liv wanted you both just to be together for your part of the therapy. Is that okay with you both?” Karen asked. 

“Of course love. Whatever it takes” Chas said smiling. Liv smiled at Chas as Paddy nodded. 

“Victoria, she’d like you on your own. If that’s okay with you?” She asked. Victoria nodded. 

“Of course it is. When will this happen?” Victoria asked softly. 

“Tomorrow afternoon. Is that okay?” Karen asked softly. Victoria nodded. 

“And Gerry will also be on his own” Karen confirmed. 

“Nice one.” Gerry buzzed. Everyone let out a little laugh. 

“She’s also requested an hour with young Seb, where she can play with him and talk to me. Robert you’re okay with that?” Karen asked. Robert nodded. 

“Y-yeah fine by me. When?” Robert asked. 

“Towards the end. We’ll discuss it further down the line” Karen replied. Robert nodded. 

“So, before you leave today you’ll all receive letters which Liv has personally wrote to you. They’ll need to be read before you attend your counselling sessions” Karen said. Everyone nodded. 

“Aaron and Robert, she has asked for yours to be read after this afternoon. These letters are for your individual counselling sessions” Karen said softly. The pair nodded. 

“Now I’m going to leave you lot to it for a while. Spend some time with Liv in here, the canteen is open if you get hungry. Aaron and Robert we’ll see you this afternoon” Karen said standing up. 

“Yeah. Thank you” Aaron replied. She smiled as she left them all to it. 

*

An hour later Aaron and Chas have decided to go get everyone tea’s and coffee’s. Aaron was reluctant to leave but Chas needed an excuse to speak to him alone. 

“So, she looks well doesn’t she?” Chas said softly. 

“Y-yeah she does. I’m proud of her” Aaron replied with a small smile. 

“Are you nervous for this afternoon?” Chas asked. 

“A little bit. I have no idea what she’s gonna say in there” Aaron replied quietly. 

“But whatever she does say is a good thing. No matter how bad, or how good it is she needs to get it out. When she opens up its just an extra step towards recovery” Chas said softly. Aaron nodded. 

“How are things with you and Robert?” Chas asked curiously. 

“Fine. Why wouldn’t they be?” Aaron asked confused. 

“I’m glad. You both look very happy together” Chas said smiling. 

“Hard to believe he copes with our dramas eh?” Aaron joked. 

“Don’t you ever repeat what I’ve just said to anyone, but I’m very proud of him” Chas said. Aaron frowned. 

“Never thought I’d hear you say that” Aaron joked. 

“He’s a lot of things Robert Sugden but the way he steps up for you three is a good thing. It’s what you both deserve” Chas replied. Aaron smiled. 

“Yeah. I found a good’un didnt I?” Aaron replied with a small smile. 

“I won’t lie, you really did. Watching him with her in there got me ready” Chas said with a little laugh. Aaron smiled. 

“He’s good for her. She’s good for him” Aaron replied softly. 

“As smug as he is and as much times I’ve wanted to smash his head in, he’s come through for you all.” Chas said softly. 

“Yeah. He looks after us, sometimes we need to do the same” Aaron replied. 

“I’ve seen that boy in so many parts of life but what you have brought to his won’t ever compare to anything. You’re good together” Chas replied. Aaron let out a small life. 

“He’d freak if he heard you talking like that” Aaron joked. Chas let out a little laugh. 

“Let’s go back to them before they think we’ve done one” Chas said. Aaron let out a little laugh as he followed his Mum back to his family.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert have a session with Liv. Aaron thanks Robert.

Aaron and Robert couldn’t lie. They were really nervous for what would happen this afternoon. Liv’s been involved in their relationship for a while now, she’s seen some ugly sides of it but their hoping they can find a way forward today. Chas and Victoria had decided to go and do a spot of shopping, leaving Seb with both Gerry and Paddy. 

Karen and Liv walk into the family room to Aaron and Robert and Aaron let out a breath knowing this was it. The start of therapy for all three of them together. 

“Thanks for coming back boys. How we feeling?” Karen asked as she sat opposite the boys. 

“Nervous” they both said in unison. 

“Whatever gets said in this room doesn’t get repeated, it’s between us four and we hope today we can take a step forward into helping Liv into the recovery process” Karen said softly. The boys nodded and smiled at Liv. 

“So, from my chats with Liv I understand she lives with you two. How is that for you both?” Karen asked as opened up her pad. 

“Well there’s a lot of challenges. Teenage girls aren’t easy” Aaron said softly. 

“But we like it. She’s great for us” Robert replied. Liv smiled. 

“Are you both happy with your family set up then?” Karen asked as she began taking notes. 

“Of course we” Robert replied. 

“I mean it’s crazy but we wouldn’t change any of it” Aaron said softly. 

“And Liv, how do you like living with these two?” Karen asked. 

“It’s great, I mean it’s the first family set up I’ve had. It does get scary though” Liv replied nervously. 

“And what’s scary about it?” Karen asked looking at Liv. 

“I know they’ve been through a lot, I’ve been part of it whilst they’ve spent months apart so I just worry it might happen again” Liv replied nervously. Karen nodded. 

“Is this the first time you’ve mentioned this infront of them?” Karen asked. Liv nodded. 

“Y-yeah. I guess I was just scared what they might think” Liv replied looking down. Aaron and Robert looked at each other concerned. 

“Is there anything you wish you could change?” Karen asked. 

“If I say those things, they might hate me” Liv replied nervously looking at Karen. 

“What do you two have to say about that? Karen asked. 

“We’d never hate ya. If you want change, we’d do everything we can to make it happen” Aaron replied. It’s upsetting hearing Liv’s fears of their family being broken again. 

“Whatever you need to happen we can. Whatever makes you feel better” Robert replied softly. 

“I guess I just miss the times when it was just us three. I mean Seb and Gerry are great, I like having them around but I miss it when us three used to go places together with no-one else” Liv said softly. Robert smiled. It was heartbreaking but knowing Liv misses their family moments makes him happy. 

“And what things would you like to do with them?” Karen asked as she took notes. 

“Well we went to wales for a few days together. Family film nights, going to the cinema or bowling. It’d be nice to do that again just us three” Liv replied. 

“Is that something you’d all want to do?” Karen asked. The boys nodded as Karen smiled. 

“Is there anything else you want to change?” Karen asked. 

“I want them to start living I guess. I mean, I know they work and need to take care of me and Seb, but they don’t really do things alone. I wish they’d go out and have alone time together” Liv said softly. Aaron and Robert smiled. 

“This session won’t be as intense as the others, but seeing you three together and hearing you talk shows you obviously all love each other very much” Karen said. All three of them smiled. 

“Is there anything you’d like to say to them?” Karen asked. 

“Just thank you really. I know I’m a handful, I bring a lot of drama but you’re always there. I don’t ever want that change” Liv replied. The boys nodded. 

“Is there anything you’d like to say?” Karen asked looking at the boys. 

“Whatever you want to happen,we’ll make it happen. I want you to know we’ll do everything we can” Aaron said softly. 

“And we’re proud of ya. We know this can’t be easy, but you’re making us all proud” Robert said. Liv smiled. 

“I’m going to leave you three alone for a while now, chill out and have a chat okay? Boys I’ll see you at your individual counselling sessions. Liv I’ll see you shortly okay?” Karen said standing up. They all nodded as Karen left. 

“She seems nice” Robert piped up. 

“She is. She’s helpful, in helping me talk” Liv said softly. 

“So, are you ready for this week then?” Aaron asked. Liv nodded. 

“Y-yeah I am. I know it’s hard but it’ll be worth it in the end” Liv said softly. 

“You sound like Robert” Aaron joked. Liv let out a little laugh. 

“So what the others up to?” Liv asked. 

“Well, my mum and Vic have decided to go shopping. Paddy and Gerry are on babysitting duties” Aaron replied. 

“Gerry and Paddy babysitting? Good luck” Liv joked. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“So, what’ve you got to do today?” Robert asked. 

“I’ve got some workshop thing soon but it finishes early. What are you two up?” Liv replied. 

“Well, rescue Seb from them two and spend a night of him teething. So a lot of fun really” Robert joked. Liv smiled. 

“I meant what I said. You two need alone time together” Liv said softly. 

“We know that. But we’ve got you to think about, and Seb to take care of” Aaron replied softly. 

“That’s all you do though isn’t it? I know you love us but we’re not your whole lives. Go out and enjoy yourself please” Liv pleaded. 

“We’ll plan something when we get back” Robert said softly. 

“How about, rather then bore me you two leave now, go to a pub or something and enjoy each other’s company? I won’t tell the others if you won’t” Liv suggested. The boys looked at each other. 

“She’s got a point” Aaron said. Robert nodded. 

“When do you two leave then?” Liv asked. 

“We’ll leave on Saturday. We’ll be back down a few days before you come home though” Robert said. 

“And how are things at home?” Liv asked. Robert looked at Aaron and immediately Liv knew something was wrong. 

“Well besides me not being a fan of Lisa for not telling me how you were, their fine” Aaron said. Liv sighed. 

“Aaron, whatever you might think this isn’t her fault. I’ve bottled things up, she was there. Whatever you might think don’t blame her. Please when you go home, make up with her. That’s all I ask” Liv pleaded. Aaron sighed. 

“I-I don’t know Liv” Aaron replied. 

“Well atleast think about it alright? I want to come home to happy people, a happy home and everyone getting on” Liv said. Aaron nodded. Liv stood up. 

“I best go to my workshop. I’ll see you guys soon” Liv said. The boys stood up and pulled Liv into a tight hug. 

“Do what you can this week. We’re proud of ya” Robert said. Liv nodded. 

“I’ll see ya” Liv said. The boys nodded as as Liv walked out. 

“You ready to go?” Robert asked. Aaron nodded. 

“Yeah. Let’s go out for tea. Let the others do their thing for a while longer” Aaron suggested. Robert took Aaron’s hand as they walked out. 

They were proud of Liv. The therapy session wasn’t intense, it was calm and collected. Indivually they both know it will be different, but their ready for it. 

*

Robert and Aaron are sat in the pub alone, eating tea and doing exactly what Liv wanted them to do. 

“She looks good though doesn’t she?” Robert said. 

“Y-yeah she does. But she shouldn’t be there at all. I just wish she was home” Aaron replied. 

“She will be soon. But right now she’s in the best place” Robert said softly. Aaron let out a little smile. 

“I know it’s not easy dealing with our drama but thanks for not leaving us” Aaron said softly. 

“Messed up forever remember? I meant it” Robert replied. 

“I love you. Even if I don’t tell you enough” Aaron said softly. 

“And I love you” Robert said. The pair shared a kiss. 

“Let’s go rescue Seb. Otherwise he’ll be obsessed with animals or older ladies” Rober joked. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“I guarantee he’s not even had his bath yet. Those two will be sending him crazy” Aaron joked. 

“I’d rather him be hyper then bored of girl shopping” Robert replied as he and Aaron walked out hand in hand.


	16. Day Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert make plans for the day. Chas and Paddy attend their session with Liv.

It was a bad night for both Aaron and Robert. They’d got home around nine o’clock last night and Seb was crawling around hyper. They’d managed to settle him an hour later but he spent most the night teething. Robert and Aaron was up before everyone else, Seb decided once five o’clock came it was time for them to all get up. 

“How can something so small have so much energy?” Aaron asked as he yawned. 

“I used to say the same about you” Robert joked. Aaron nudged him the ribs. 

“So what we gonna do today?” Aaron asked. 

“Well those three have a session so it’s just us three and Gerry” Robert replied. 

“Let’s just get in the car and drive them. Find something to do” Aaron suggested. 

“Yeah and what can we do down here besides pubs and fairs?” Robert asked. 

“We could always make Gerry take him to the fair and go off and do our own thing” Aaron joked. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“How about we go to the pub for lunch, then Gerry can take him and we can come back here” Robert suggested. 

“Is that all you think about?” Aaron asked smiling. 

“Yes it is, plus a baby kinda kills the mood. Gerry can get lucky at the fair and we can get lucky back here” Robert said. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“You know he’s gonna end up like Gerry don’t ya? He spends too much time with the kid” Aaron said. 

“Rather that then Paddy” Robert joked. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

* 

An hour later Paddy and Chas are sat waiting for their counselling session. Chas is nervous, being pregnant isn’t helping either but she’s determined to see Liv through this. Karen and Liv make their way through and sit opposite the pair. 

“Thank you for coming today. How are you both?” Karen asked. 

“Nervous but raring to go” Chas replied. Paddy nodded. 

“So have you both managed to read your letters?” Karen asked. They both nodded as Liv looked at the nervously. 

“And what do you think about them?” Karen asked. Paddy nodded at Chas to go first. 

“I liked it. Hearing how positive she was, it did upset me how she thinks she’s a burden to me though” Chas answered honestly. 

“And what makes you think that?” Karen asked looking at Liv. 

“I guess just how she snaps sometimes. I know I do bad things but I just feel like she uses an excuse to try and make me look bad infront of Aaron” Liv said nervously. 

“Do you wish it wasn’t as bad?” Karen asked. Liv nodded. 

“I-i just wish sometimes she’d see I don’t do things because I’m out of control, I do it because I don’t feel noticed enough. Everyone has so much going on” Liv said upset. 

“How would you describe your relationship with Chas?” Karen asked. Liv sniffed. 

“It can be good, but also hard. I know she’s Aaron’s Mum and I’m just his sister but I wish I could make her understand why I am the way I am. I didn’t choose to live like I do” Liv replied upset. Chas had tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“Chas being in this room means you can say whatever you like, she won’t judge you so whatever you need to say let it all out” Karen said. Liv nodded. 

“I guess I just want you to see me as a different person. I can be more then Aaron’s little sister or the girl who has Gordon for a Dad” Liv replied upset. Chas wiped her eyes. 

“You are more to me then that okay? I know I’m hard on you love, I beg Aaron to come down heavy because I don’t want you messing up your life and doing stupid stuff. You’ve got a lot of potential to become this great person” Chas replied. 

“You’re like a Mum to be me Chas. You’ve been more of a Mum to me then my own is, I am grateful you look out for me. And Aaron and the new baby are lucky to have you as a Mum” Liv replied softly. Chas let out a little smile. 

“Thank you love” she replied softly. 

“Chas, is there anything you want from this? Anything you want to happen?” Karen asked. 

“I just want Liv to know that we do care. We are proud of her, no matter what happens we can do this together. I never thought I’d have the love for you that I do, you’ve made my Aaron happy and you do bring a lot to my life. Don’t ever feel guilty, just know we do love ya” Chas said. Liv had tears in her eyes. 

“And just know when you come home I’m going to help the boys look after ya. I’ll support ya because we need ya. There’s a little boy ready to meet his big sister Liv” Chas replied softly. Liv froze. 

“B-boy? You’re having a boy?” Liv said happily. Chas nodded. 

“We decided to tell you first. We’ll wait to tell the others” Chas replied. Liv smiled. 

“I’m happy for ya both” Liv said. 

“Paddy, how about you? How did you find your letter?” Karen asked. 

“N-nice. It was nice” Paddy stuttered. 

“Liv has a lot of praise for you. You seem a positive influence on her” Karen said smiling. Paddy smiled. 

“I’m glad. She deserves to be happy” Paddy replied. Liv smiled. 

“How would you three like to move forward from this?” Karen asked. 

“We just want Liv to be happy. We know we don’t spend that much time with her compared to the other two but we want to start helping.” Chas said. Paddy nodded. 

“I guess I’d like to stay over one night a week. Like I said to Aaron and Robert they deserve night outs just the two of them, it’d be nice for them to go out alone and I can stop with you two” Liv suggested. 

“That sounds like a good idea” Chas replied. Liv smiled. 

“We could arrange it. I’m sure we’d have fun” Paddy said smiling. Liv smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria realises how little she’s been there for Liv. Everyone enjoys time at the beach.

Victoria couldn’t lie, she was nervous. She was confused why Liv chose to have her there, they don’t spend that much time together and it’s the way it’s always been. Karen and Liv walk in and Victoria tenses up. 

“Hi” Victoria said softly. 

“Victoria, thank you for coming” Karen said as they sat down. 

“No problem” she replied. 

“So, have you read your letter?” Karen asked. Victoria nodded. 

“And what’s your opinion on it?” Karen asked. 

I guess I’m confused really. It mentions how great I am, and I make her laugh sometimes but I’m confused as to why she would want me here” Victoria replied honestly. 

“Liv, maybe you could answer this question?” Karen asked. Liv nodded. 

“I guess I just wanted you here because you’re Robert’s sister. I know you mean a lot to him” Liv replied. Victoria smiled. 

“Is there anything you’d like to say to Victoria?” Karen asked. 

“There is. I just don’t want to cause trouble or make her think I’m picking a fight” Liv said nervously. 

“Liv I won’t ever think that. I want you to be able to talk to me no matter what it is” Victoria said softly. Liv nodded. 

“So, how close are you two?” Karen asked. 

“Not very. That’s the problem really, I guess that’s what bothers me. She’s Robert’s sister but we don’t speak or see each other that much” Liv replied. 

“And why is that?” Karen asked. 

“Well besides her working she takes care of Rebecca and doesn’t really pop round” Liv said. 

“Rebecca is the mother of Seb?” Karen asked. Liv nodded. 

“I know we’ve had a chat about Rebecca, but does it bother you Victoria is always with her?” Karen asked. Liv nodded. 

“I know Rebecca needs help, but even before the crash she had it. She had Victoria helping her” Liv replied. 

“And that upsets you?” Karen asked. 

“She’s lovely, she’s always helping people but I guess it just made me think she chose Rebecca over our family. She supported her over what she did” Liv said upset. Victoria was shocked. She never knew Liv felt like that, Robert had mentioned it when he was drunk but hearing it from Liv is upsetting. 

“And this is something you’ve been hiding?” Karen asked. Liv nodded. 

“I know Rebecca is Seb’s Mum, I know she needs help but it feels like she got away with breaking up our family. She slept with Robert but we lost everything. She gained it all” Liv said upset. 

“And has that been hard to cope with?” Karen asked. 

“Y-yeah. When I found out I was so angry, I was hoping I could speak to Victoria about it all and we could work together to get them back together but she was on Rebecca’s side. She even took her in” Liv replied. 

“Victoria, has any of this ever crossed your mind?” Karen asked. Victoria shook her head. 

“And now you’ve heard it, how does it make you feel?” Karen asked. 

“Horrible. I guess I was excited to have a nephew I never thought about anything else. I never thought how much you was affected by it” Victoria said looking at Liv. Liv nodded. 

“Liv, is there anything else you’d like to share with Victoria?” Karen asked. Liv looked at Victoria. 

“I don’t want you to feel horrible or that you’ve done something wrong, you was supporting the mother of your nephew but I guess I wish you were there for me too. I was expecting us to be close, or that I could look at you and think of you as the sister I never had” Liv said. Victoria had tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“Is this something you’re willing to change?” Karen asked Victoria. 

“Of course. I don’t ever want her to feel like I’m taking sides” Victoria replied. 

“And how would you be willing be to change that?” Karen asked. 

“Be there for her more I guess. I want to help her through it all, I don’t want her to feel sad and I promise I’ll make a better effort. Eh we can even have girly sleepovers” Victoria suggested. Liv let out a small smile. 

“I’d love that. I just don’t want to be around Rebecca, I’m sorry” Liv replied. 

“Don’t apologise okay? I can sort out quality time for me and you” Victoria said. Liv smiled. 

“Is there anything else either of you would like to say?” Karen asked. 

“I hope when I’m home we can get to know each other better. Even if it means you coming to ours” Liv said. 

“And I’ll do that. You can even come stay at my place when the boys drive you nuts” Victoria joked. Liv let out a little laugh. 

Victoria was shocked, she never knew how Liv felt but she’s willing to change it. 

* 

A few hours later their all enjoying some time at the beach. Chas didn’t want to worry Aaron and told him how strong Liv had been, Victoria told him the same. Robert couldn’t help but smile at them for seeing Liv staying strong, he had to go through it tomorrow and he wasn’t looking forward to it but it had to be done. 

Chas and Victoria watched as Paddy and Gerry messed about in the sand with Seb, Aaron and Robert decided to go and buy food for everyone. 

“So, how was it really?” Chas asked. 

“Upsetting. I guess I learnt a lot about both of us” Victoria replied. 

“She’s been through a lot. I guess we didn’t notice most of it” Chas said sadly. 

“We’ll change that though. I’ve seen a lot of sides to that girl, heard her come out with a lot of stuff but nothing could top today” Victoria replied. 

“That bad eh?” Chas asked. 

“Let’s just say she opened my eyes abit, and once I get home they’ll be a few changes” Victoria said. Chas let out a little smile as Aaron and Robert approached them. 

“You alright you two?” Aaron asked handing them fish and chips. They both nodded. 

“Why do you two look serious?” Robert asked curiously. 

“We’ve just been having a chat. We’re both fine” Chas replied. 

“Fancy a walk Mum?” Aaron asked. Chas nodded and walked away with Aaron. 

“So what were you two gossiping about?” Robert asked. 

“Everything really. Liv mainly though” Victoria replied. 

“How was she really? I know you don’t wanna upset Aaron” Robert said softly. Victoria sighed. 

“Upset. Brave, opened my eyes a little bit” Victoria replied. 

“She has a habit of doing that. She’s a brave kid” Robert said softly. 

“You’re doing great with her though. You both are” Victoria replied. 

“You think so?” Robert asked. 

“Yes. I don’t think she’d be willing to do any of this if it weren’t for you two” Victoria said softly. Robert let out a little smile. 

“I will warn you though, she did bring up Rebecca. She was quite upset” Victoria said. Robert sighed. 

“I know she is. I know it’s hard for her, I just hope she learns to deal with it” Robert replied. 

“I think we need to make some changes when it comes to Rebecca. She’s Seb’s Mum and she hasn’t been well but this isn’t about her now. It’s about that little girl getting better” Victoria said softly. Robert nodded. 

“I know. I just hope Rebecca understands” Robert said. Victoria let out a little smile. 

 

Chas links Aaron’s arm as they walk along the beach. 

“So how are you holding up?” Chas asked. 

“Fine. Robert’s helped” Aaron replied softly. 

“You’re both doing a great job with her. She’s a great kid” Chas said softly. Aaron let out a little smile. 

“So how do we make this not happen again?” Aaron asked. Chas sighed. 

“By talking. Easier said then done but I have high hopes after this” Chas replied. Aaron let out a little smile. 

“Plus I need you and Rob on top form. Your baby brother brother needs babysitters” Chas said. Aaron turned to Chas shocked. 

“B-brother?” Aaron asked. Chas nodded. 

“Oh my god. Congratulations” Aaron said hugging her. 

“Thanks love. I told Liv first, give her something positive to focus on” Chas said. Aaron smiled.


	18. Day Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv confesses her true feelings. Chas and Paddy make a pact.

Robert’s nervous. He know’s how much Liv has dealt with what’s happened between him and Aaron, Rebecca coming into the village hasn’t made things easy for their family, a lot has happened and it will all be brought up. 

Liv and Karen walk in and Robert immediately tenses. 

“Thank you for coming Robert, are you okay?” Karen asked. Robert nodded as Liv smiled and sat down. 

“So,compared to the last time this therapy session could be more intense. Are you ready to do it?” Karen asked. 

“Y-yeah I am” Robert replied nervously. 

“Great, so have you read your letter?” Karen asked. Robert nodded. 

“And what did you think?” Karen asked. 

“It’s exactly what I thought it would be, I knew she’d say those things” Robert replied. 

“And what things were they?” Karen asked. 

“About Rebecca and Seb. I knew she was hurting” Robert replied. 

“Liv, would you like to talk about this? Start with how it made you feel” Karen asked. 

“Well I guess I was angry. Angry he could hurt my brother” Liv replied. Robert looked down, ashamed. 

“And run me through what happened” Karen replied. 

“They’d had a big argument, Robert got drunk and slept with Rebecca” Liv said nervously. 

“And when did you find out?” Karen asked. 

“I didn’t find out for months. They’d been apart for about two months before I knew they’d split up” Liv said nervously. 

“And how did you find out they’d split?” Karen asked. 

“My friend told me. I was visiting Mum at the time and I Skyped her. She’d just told me they’d split up” Liv replied. 

“And how did you react?” Karen asked. 

“I was confused. When I left, the last time I’d seen them they were solid. They’d just got married and looked happy. I ended up running away and returning home” Liv replied. 

“When you found out what had happened between them to split, how did you feel?” Karen asked. 

“Upset. I didn’t think he’d ever hurt Aaron and ruin our family” Liv said softly. 

“How did you cope with it all?” Karen asked. 

“I was angry. I lashed out at him and Rebecca, told them what I thought of them” Liv said nervously. 

“Besides your brother hurting, what else angered you?” Karen asked. 

“It broke our family. It’s the only family I ever had, he hurt me too” Liv said nervously. 

“Robert, how do you feel hearing that?” Karen asked. Robert sighed. 

“I regret what I did, don’t get me wrong I love Seb but I’ll always regret that night. I didn’t ever want to hurt anyone” Robert said sadly. 

“Liv, this is your chance to tell Robert exactly how you feel. Don’t hold back, hold your head up high” Karen said. Liv let out a little smile. 

“I guess I was just confused. I left you both being so happy together, I don’t understand. Was it my fault?” Liv asked. Robert shook his head. 

“N-no. Don’t ever think you’re too blame. It was my own stupidity” Robert pleaded. 

“B-but what if it happens again?” Liv asked concerned. 

“It won’t. I can promise you it won’t” Robert replied softly. 

“But how can you be so sure?” Liv asked. 

“Because I spent months away from you both, I had you hate my guts and had a taste of life with ya. I don’t want that” Robert said. Liv nodded. 

“Liv has mentioned your son, Seb. How did you feel about them two meeting?” Karen asked. 

“I was more nervous about them meeting then telling her I was back with Aaron. She hadn’t been around him, I didn’t want her to feel pressured” Robert replied. 

“How did it go?” Karen asked. 

“It went great. She never kicked off, she held him and looked happy” Robert replied. 

“Is it important for them to have a relationship?” Karen asked. Robert nodded. 

“Of course it is. He’s my son, she’s a sister to me. I want them both to get along” Robert replied. 

“Has there ever been a hint of jealousy?” Karen asked. Robert shook his head. 

“She’s always been great. She’s always just took everything and coped” Robert replied. 

“Well I do get get jealous” Liv piped up. Robert frowned. 

“What? Why?” Robert asked. 

“Don’t you see, Robert? What I had with you, what we had with Aaron has changed. I now have to share you both with this baby, I was the only kid you had in your life and now I have to share that responsibility” Liv said upset. 

“I-im sorry ” Robert whispered. 

“I remember when I was the only kid in your life, I was a priority for you and Aaron. I was the most important thing, making sure I was up and ready for school, making sure my tea was on the table. I have to share all of that now” Liv said upset. Karen could tell Liv was getting worked up. 

“Would you like to stop?” Karen asked. Liv shook her head. 

“I need to get this out. Let me get this out” Liv said. Karen nodded. 

“I don’t hate ya. I don’t hate him, but I do hate her. She broke my family and something permenant will always be there to remind me of it. I’m jealous of your son because he got you as a Dad, but I didn’t did I? I was told you I loved you like a brother and I meant it, but I also loved you like a Dad. You were the Dad to me I wish I had all along” Liv said upset. Robert wiped the tears as they strolled down his cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry” Robert said. 

“I don’t want you to be sorry anymore. I just needed ya to know how I feel. I don’t want Seb to be out of our lives, it’s great having a baby around but I want to be priority once in a while. I want me you, and Aaron to go out and enjoy time together without him. I want our relationship back properly because I can’t do this without ya” Liv said. Robert sniffed. 

“I promise. I’m going nowhere, I’m here” Robert said softly. Liv nodded and wiped her eyes. 

“So,Liv how would you like to go forward from this? What would you like to change?” Karen asked. 

“I’m fine with Seb, I don’t want Rebecca coming round to our house or interrupting us when we’re in the pub. She’s taken away enough time. I don’t want to spend time with her either, I just want to focus on our family” Liv said. Robert nodded. 

“And Robert, what’s going to change? How will you make it happen?” Karen asked. 

“I’ll do whatever it takes. If I have to go to court and get it in writing a custody agreement I will” Robert said. Karen nodded. 

“I’m going to leave you two alone for a few minutes. I think you need it” Karen said. Robert nodded as she left the room. 

“I didn’t know you felt like that” Robert said softly. 

“I couldn’t tell ya could I? You’ve been great you have but between Rebecca being sick and Seb I didn’t want to add to the stress” Liv replied. 

“I’d rather be stressed looking after you lot then ever have you suffer. You need to start talking to me” Robert said softly. Liv nodded. 

“I want you and Aaron to be happy” Liv said softly. Robert nodded. 

“And we are. I promise ya” Robert replied. 

“I want you to do something for me, ya can say no if you want but I feel like I need it” Liv said softly. 

“Whatever you need, just tell me” Robert said softly. 

“You and Rebecca are tied to each other forever with a kid, I want to be tied to you and Aaron too” Liv said. 

“How?” Robert asked confused. 

“By making your marriage official” Liv replied. 

“W-what? You want us to get married?” Robert asked. Liv nodded. 

“You never got the wedding day you wanted, it wasn’t legal and you both deserve your dream wedding” Liv said softly. Robert nodded. 

“If that’s what you want, that’s what we’ll do” Robert said softly. Liv nodded. 

“So now you’ve finished ratting me out do I get a hug?” Robert asked. Liv let out a little laugh and ran into Robert’s arms. 

“I promise ya. I’ll make this better” Robert whispered. 

“I know. I trust you will” Liv replied squeezing Robert.

*

Paddy and Chas are sat outside giving everyone space. 

“So what happens now?” Paddy asked. 

“We do whatever it takes to help them through it. If they need a break we give it them, we babysit those two and let them enjoy each other’s time” Chas replied. 

“Reckon she’ll be okay?” Paddy asked. 

“Y-yeah. She’s being raised by two great people” Chas replied. Paddy smiled. 

“Promise me we won’t let them down again. They need us” Chas said. 

“I promise. They have us” Paddy said. Chas smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron attends his therapy session with Liv. Robert and Aaron face their future.

Aaron’s more nervous then he ever has been. He has a lot of heartache Liv’s watched unfold, she’s his little sister and he knows stuff in his life has affected her too. Everything with Gordon, what happened between him and Robert last year and their broken family brought more heartache to Liv then Aaron thought it would. 

Aaron tended as he watched Karen and Liv make their way into the room. This was the moment he had to learn stuff he’s missed, and cope with how they go forward. 

“Hi, Aaron thanks for coming” Karen said politely. 

“I-it’s fine. You okay?” Aaron replied looking at Liv. 

“Y-yeah. I’m just ready to get this over with now” Liv said softly. Aaron nodded. 

“So, although I can’t discuss with you what Liv’s mentioned in the session with your partner I will warn you she got a bit upset and it might be the case again. Are you sure you’re ready to go through with this?” Karen asked softly. Aaron nodded. 

“So, as I’ve asked everyone else. Have you ready your letter?” Karen asked. Aaron nodded. 

“Y-yeah. Quite a few times actually” Aaron said nervously. 

“And what are your thoughts on it?” Karen asked as she began jotting down notes. 

“Well I guess I knew she found things hard. With Gordon and everything else, I just didn’t realise how hard” Aaron said sadly. 

“And this is why we’re doing these sessions. We want Liv to talk, let her feelings out and be able to find ways to move forward and deal with things” Karen replied. Aaron nodded. 

“Liv, you’ve mentioned you don’t like putting stress on people at home. Would you like to talk about that?” Karen asked. Liv nodded. 

“I guess I just don’t want to cause any trouble for anyone. I know what Aaron can be like when he’s hurting” Liv said softly. 

“Do you ever feel guilty for not opening up?” Karen asked. 

“No. I don’t like opening up when they’ve had so much to deal with, their always dealing with other peoples problems I don’t want to be that person that has to rely on them” Liv said sadly. 

“Aaron, how did you feel finding out about Liv’s alcohol abuse?” Karen asked. 

“Confused. She’s just a kid, I know kids drink and bend the rules but I never expected it” Aaron said. 

“Is there anything you feel you could change in regards to Liv?” Karen asked. 

“I just wish she could feel like she could open up to me. She’s my little sister, I don’t want her to face the feelings I did at her age” Aaron said sadly. 

“Liv, is there anything you’d like to say to Aaron?” Karen asked. Liv nodded. 

“Sometimes I feel like you hate me. I feel like you look at me and don’t see your little sister, you just see Gordon” Liv said upset. 

“W-why would you think that?” Aaron asked shocked. 

“You’re a great brother, you do look out for me but I feel like I’m a reminder of what you went through” Liv replied upset. 

“L-liv when I look at you I don’t see him at all. I see my little sister, one of the most important people in my life. You’re nothing like him and you never will be” Aaron said upset. 

“B-but I’m just your little sister thought arent I? You’re in a relationship with someone you love, you’ll want your own family soon. Where would that leave me?” Liv asked upset. 

“Still important. Me and Robert started our family with you, yes we got some additions along the way but you’ll always be important to us both. If we didn’t have you, if you didn’t come and stay with us we wouldn’t of been a family. Just two men in a relationship” Aaron said upset. 

“Now you’ve got Seb, I don’t feel part of it anymore. He’s a baby, he’s amazing and I love him for being part of Robert but he needs your attention so much. Where does that leave me?” Liv asked, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“I-i had no idea you felt like that” Aaron said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. 

“I couldn’t tell ya. I wouldn’t change our family, I love you all too much but sometimes I miss the days when it was just us three. I miss our old family” Liv said upset. 

“I think what we can establish here is Liv has felt a bit lost, through not fault of anyone’s but now we decide how to go forward and the best way to help Liv” Karen said softly. Aaron and Liv nodded. 

“Liv, it’s obvious from what I’ve seen today these two men love you very much, and Aaron, it’s obvious she loves you both very much and doesn’t want you to worry. So the question is how do we go forward from here? How did we make it so Liv doesn’t turn to alcohol?” Karen asked. 

“Besides having no booze in the house. I have no idea” Aaron replied. 

“I’ve got a couple of ideas for you both, it’s just ideas so you don’t need to do it but I think it could help” Karen said softly. Aaron and Liv nodded. 

“First off, Liv struggles opening up to you and talking so what if she creates a diary? She writes her feelings and thoughts down, rather then her having to speak she just gives it to you, you read it and go from there” Karen suggested. 

“I-i guess it couldn’t hurt” Aaron said nervously. 

“And family days out? It’s obvious Liv’s missing your old family set up now you’ve got new additions. Maybe a few times a month the three of you do something together? Find that spark again?” Karen suggested. 

“I’d like that” Liv said softly. Aaron nodded. 

“I’m going to leave you two alone for a few minutes, have a hug and chat” Karen said. Aaron and Liv nodded as she left the room. 

“T-that was intense” Aaron said nervously. 

“Y-yeah it was” Liv replied. 

“I’m proud of ya. Can’t be easy spilling all that” Aaron said softly. 

“It needed to be said though didn’t it? If I just sat here saying nothing being here would be pointless. I’m willing to try” Liv said softly. 

“Good. I’m proud of ya” Aaron said. Liv let out a little smile. 

“Have you seen Robert?” Liv asked. Aaron shook his head. 

“N-no. I’m gonna meet him after this” Aaron replied. 

“Can you tell him I’m sorry? I know he probably got upset by what I said” Liv said nervously. 

“If he was here right now he wouldn’t want an apology. He knows you need to get everything off your chest” Aaron said softly. 

“I-I know. I just don’t want him to hate me” Liv replied. 

“Eh he would never hate you alright? He’s never been prouder. He misses you a lot, apparently we can’t even go on the VR headset till you’re home” Aaron replied. Liv let out a little laugh. 

“Really?” She asked amused. 

“We’ve been banned, he says it’s not the same without you being on it” Aaron said smiling. Liv let out a little laugh. 

“He’s such a soppy git” she said. Aaron let out a little laugh and nodded. 

“I told him I want you to get married” Liv blurted out. 

“W-what? We already are” Aaron said confused. 

“N-no I mean properly. You never got the wedding you both wanted,I didn’t get to find out until the next day. I want to be there” she said. Aaron smiled. 

“Do I get a hug now?” Aaron asked. Liv smiled and ran into her brother’s arms. 

“You’re doing us proud” Aaron whispered. 

“I-i know” she said smiling as she squeezed her brother. 

*

An hour later Aaron walks along the beach to find Robert sitting on the step. They haven’t seen each other since Robert left for his counselling session, they made a pact they’d speak about it before heading home. 

“Never seen you so interested” Aaron joked as he sat beside his husband. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“She’s broken Aaron” Robert said upset. 

“I-I know. But she’ll be fine,she’s as strong as they come” Aaron said softly. 

“How are ya?” Robert asked. Aaron sighed. 

“Shocked, but we needed to talk and we did. She’s doing what needs to be done and that’s all that matters” Aaron said softly. Robert nodded. 

“She’s worried she upset ya. She said she’s sorry” Aaron piped up. 

“She doesn’t need to be. I wanted to hear it all” Robert replied. 

“That’s exactly what I said. I left her and she was fine” Aaron replied. 

“Are we gonna be okay?” Robert whispered. 

“We always are aren’t we? We’ve got two kids relying on us Robert, we’re gonna be the parents they deserve” Aaron said softly. 

“And if we mess it up?” Robert asked. 

“Then we keep trying. Liv needs to feel secure and I’m determined we won’t be going through this with Seb. We might of got Liv too late but this is our second chance now” Aaron said softly. 

“Even if he has me as a Dad?” Robert joked. 

“You’re the best Dad he could ask for. I always knew you would be” Aaron said softly. Robert smiled and kissed his husband. 

“Let’s go get a pint. The others can stew for a while longer” Robert suggested. Aaron let out a little laugh and grabbed his husbands hand.


	20. Day Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Chas have a much needed chat. Aaron and Victoria make plans.

Aaron and Robert didn’t go through their counselling sessions with the others. They just decided to keep it to themselves but reassure them Liv stayed strong and is fighting on. Gerry isn’t due to see Liv until this afternoon so Paddy’s dragged him out to see what they can do. Victoria’s dragged Aaron out which leaves Robert with Seb and Chas. 

Robert comes down the stairs after settling Seb to Chas sat at the table. 

“How is he?” Chas asked softly. 

“He’s finally asleep. How can something so small make so much noise?” Robert asked as he sat opposite his mother in law. Chas let out a little laugh. 

“I used to say the same about Aaron, now I’m going through it again soon” Chas said. Robert let out a little smile. 

“So, how was she really?” Chas asked. Robert sighed. 

“Y’know Liv, she might hide a lot of things but if she thinks something she’ll say it” Robert replied. 

“Did last year get brought up?” Chas asked. Robert nodded. 

“I’m glad it did. Somethings need to change and once we’re home it will be” Robert said softly. 

“L-look I didn’t want to worry ya, or add to your stress but since it’s almost time to go home I thought I’d better warn ya” Chas said nervously. Robert frowned. 

“What’s happened?” Robert asked. Chas sighed. 

“Rebecca had a little bit of a kick off before we left, she wasn’t happy I didn’t let her take Seb alone and she tried banning him from coming down here” Chas said nervously. Robert sighed. 

“Well I’ll deal with that when I get home. She’s in no fit state to be making any decisions” Robert said. Chas nodded. 

“You need to stop beating yourself up love, she needs you to stay strong” Chas blurted out. 

“W-what? I’m fine” Robert said nervously. 

“But you’re not are ya? You’re struggling as much as the rest of us, you think you need to stay strong but truthfully you need help too. You’re not an island Rob” Chas said softly. 

“She’s broken Chas, that’s my fault” Robert said upset. 

“Now that’s exactly what I’m talking about. None of this is your fault, that girl dealt with far too much growing up” Chas replied. 

“I didn’t help though did I? One argument with Aaron and I broke everything” Robert said quietly. 

“You was stupid, but you took everything on when he went inside and you just snapped. I won’t defend what you did but you fixed it didn’t ya? You’ve got a lovely little boy, the best husband and the strongest little girl. Don’t beat yourself up” Chas said softly. 

“I-I just wish I could change it” Robert said upset. 

“I hate what you did but I got a grandson out of it didn’t I? I love that little boy, those two love him” Chas said softly. Robert let out a little smile. 

“I told Aaron I wouldn’t tell you this but I’m so proud of ya. I don’t tell you enough but I’m grateful those two have you, I can’t think of anyone better to be a life partner for my little boy” Chas said softly. Robert scoffed. 

“Are you sure you’re not unwell?” Robert joked. Chas playfully smacked his arm. 

“I’m serious, you’ve brought out a side to my son I never thought I’d see, you’re a brilliant Dad to Seb, you’ve brought up Liv amazingly. Stop beating yourself up” Chas said softly. Robert let out a little smile and nodded as they heard Sebs cries. Robert sighed. 

“Duty calls” Robert said. 

“I’ll go. You sit and relax, I’ll see to him” Chas said. Robert smiled as Chas went upstairs. 

*

Victoria’s dragging Aaron round the shops much to his annoyance. Aaron doesn’t understand why she didn’t take his Mum, but little does he know she just wanted to speak to him. 

“Vic, how long are you gonna be?” Aaron asked. 

“Not long, right I’ve got girly stuff, pamper products and now I just need to find new bedding” Victoria said. Aaron sighed. 

“How did Adam cope with you?” Aaron joked. Victoria let out a little laugh. 

“This is for your sister actually, I’m planning a pamper night round mine for when she gets home” Victoria replied. 

“She’ll kill ya if you tried putting any of this stuff on her” Aaron said lightly. 

“I-i just want to be part of it Aaron. She told me some stuff which got me thinking, she was right about it all and plus our brothers are dating. We need more time together” she said happily. 

“S-she didn’t come down hard on ya did she?” Aaron asked concerned. Victoria shook her head. 

“Let’s just say she opened my eyes, she was right and when we get home things will change” Victoria said softly. 

“Like what?” Aaron asked confused. 

“She brought the Rebecca stuff up and she was right. I chose her over you lot. It was wrong” Victoria said. 

“Vic we don’t blame ya for any of it” Aaron said softly. 

“N-no I know. But I need to make changes. Rebecca isn’t my problem is she? I know she’s unwell but Lachlans her family. She needs to rely on him more” Victoria said nervously. 

“You’re kicking her out?” Aaron asked confused. 

“N-no. I’m just not going to do as much. She can stay at mine certain nights a week, then Lachlan can have her the other times. I’m missing out on too much. I know it’s not her fault but I didn’t sign up to be a carer” Victoria said softly. Aaron nodded. 

“Anyway, how are you doing?” Victoria asked. Aaron sighed. 

“I’m great. Let’s just say this time tomorrow I think we’ll be leaving Liv a very happy person” Aaron said. Victoria frowned as Aaron smiled. She could tell he was up to something, and she’s determined to find out.


End file.
